Untitled memory
by Micelle
Summary: It started with a kiss... where would it end? When Horohoro gave the amnesiastricken Pirika to a very wealthy couple... will Pirika remember who she was? her family?... her beloved? please read and review Renxpiri... promise it's a renxpiri wih a twist
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters related to it. I'm also very sorry if I have made any typographical errors or any errors relating to it that you have noticed upon reading my story… I'm just a human please accept my sincerest apologies… anyway thank you for sparing me a couple of your time and actually reading this and if you could please make a review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue:**

It was almost midnight, the sky was dark for there was no moon in sight, the night breeze was cool and almost every soul was asleep… everything was just quiet.

But what's this? From the door of the Funbari onsen there was a blue-haired girl that was shaking while unlocking the door. When she had finally succeeded in opening it she cautiously entered and slowly closed the door again making sure that no sound can be hard from it. After that she finally had the chance to breathe easy again thinking that her plight was over.

However…

"And what time do you think it is little lady? Is this the appropriate time to go home?" accused a familiar voice of a man.

Pirika's heart almost leaped upon hearing the voice.

Pirika looked at the one where the voice came from only to see the friend of her oniichan –Ren Tao!

"Why do you care you're not my brother." Pirika said angrily.

"How dare you? You brat!" Ren barked back raising his voice even higher than the girl's, "What do you think of yourself… beautiful? You should even thank me for noticing you!"

Pirika's temper rose even more because even if this man in front of her is a friend of her brother it still doesn't mean that he has the right to treat her like that… he doesn't give him any right to insult the Ainu's bloodline.

"And you? Not just because you have grown a bit higher than me you could act so mature and manly. I don't care if you're the richest man on earth or if you're the heir to the dumpling factory in Beijing! You're just nothing for me." The girl shouted.

The two stared at each other intensely with anger in their eyes… as if no one would want to blink or be inferior to the other.

"GOODNIGHT!" The girl ended as she twirls around to go.

Pirika's light blue hair brushed on Ren's face accidentally… Ren can't help to close his eyes and smell the fragrant smell of Pirika's conditioner-treated hair. It was tickling Ren's nose and it seemed that he liked it a lot. He never knew how much enjoyable it is to smell someone's hair… particularly Pirika's hair.

'_Her hair is even sweeter than a jasmine's odor… how much more her whole body.'_ He thought making his lips smirk a little bit. Thinking about it made his heart skip a beat for a little while as if saying that he is already anxious for that day to come.

Ren's eyes suddenly opened when his nose told him that the scent was already fading. When he noticed that Pirika is already leaving he didn't had any control on what happened next.

"Wait!" Ren heard himself cry out as his feet were already following her.

Piri on the other hand acted as if she didn't hear anything.

"I said…" Ren said through gritted teeth while grabbing Pirika by the arm, "Wait!" and so with all his force he tried to pull Pirika to him.

Pirika tried to fight him but he's just too strong and so in the end Pirika just started to turn to him.

Their faces meet at once while their eyes stared exactly at each other.

'_Here I am again... I can't breathe easily again. What is this? But oh… Ren's eyes are so marvelous. Even if he's really obnoxious nobody could deny the fact that… that he's so handsome. It's really amusing to stare at his eyes.'_ Pirika's thought wander while seeing her reflection on his golden orbs.

Little by little the distance just melted between the two. Ren went closer and closer to Pirika as time flies gradually. Pirika, then again, has no clue on what she should do. The sound of her pounding heart was deafening her as if her chest was going to explode any minute now.

'_Is this a dream… then I don't want to wake.'_ She thought as she felt the gentle tickling touch of Ren's hand on her cheeks.

It is also not an enigma for the young Ainu the fact that Ren's strong arms were enveloping her making her succumb to his power. The Ainu wanted to collapse in his mercy… his piercing gaze and warm touches was sending shivers down her spine. Ren's face went closer and closer until finally Pirika felt his lips touching hers. Finally Pirika forgot about her pride and all that crap… she learned how to surrender to the desire of her heart.

------

As soon as they have touched the sooner they parted. The two looked stunned at each other. Ren grinned a bit as if telling the girl that he enjoyed that a lot.

"Don't you dare forget that?" Ren reprimanded.

Instead of telling him off, Pirika just looked at him with some kind of sparkle in her eyes. It seemed that there are many things that Pirika wanted to say but she just doesn't know where to start. She suddenly went off without any warning and ran towards her room in the bathhouse.

------

Pirika just wanted to run away from it all especially from that scene. She just doesn't know why on earth did she didn't have the courage to tell Ren what she felt for him. Why does she want to retreat rather than face the truth? Isn't it because she is afraid? But why?

These questions burdened Pirika a lot, as soon as she closed the door of her room she just let her back slide down.

She was just sitting there embracing herself inside her dark room. He then raised her arms and touched her lips, curving into a smile.

"Of course I wouldn't forget that… Ren." She murmured to herself with so much fondness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is the first part… what can you say? I hope you liked this one please send your reviews I just love hearing from you… thank you!


	2. Chap1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters related to it. I'm also very sorry if I have made any typographical errors or any errors relating to it that you have noticed upon reading my story… I'm just a human please accept my sincerest apologies… anyway thank you for sparing me a couple of your time and actually reading this and if you could please make a review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

One week passed by ever since that night yet the two didn't talk to each other since then. They always ignored each other. Even Horohoro noticed this sudden coldness between the two. Pirika's eyes never met Ren's eyes. The other one will always look away as soon as their eyes would meet.

----------------------------------

Now we will start this story on the night when a group of unknown Shamans attacked their peaceful life. Of course the boys were prompted to fight the Shaman or else everyone will get hurt. However those who are not fighting stayed in one side where they think they're safe from all that chaos. But no one is safe whenever they are inside a battlefield.

One Shaman noticed how one girl stood defenseless. As soon as he noticed that all the powerful ones were occupied, including Anna, he went to attack the blue-haired girl that was still standing in that corner unaware of the danger lurking towards her.

"You can do it big brother!" Pirika kept on cheering as her assailant was getting closer to her without warning.

"Pirika! Heads up!" somebody shouted from the battlegrounds.

Upon hearing that Pirika instantly looked up, unfortunately it was too late… The shaman already drew his sword and slashed the girl.

"Oniichan!" Pirika shouted at the top of her lungs.

Pirika tied to evade that assault but that just cause her to lose her balance and hit her head on a rock while still having to suffer the deep wound cut by the Shaman's sword.

"Pirika." Horo muttered at once turning to her sister who had fallen unconscious on the ground, her attacker getting ready for another slash.

"Get away from her!" Horohoro shouted while creating a thousand sharp icicles hovering above the attacker. With another swipe the icicles swoop down on the Shaman piecing through his skin and killing him.

Horohoro kneeled on his sister at once and see if she's still breathing.

"Pirika! Pirika! Wake up! This is no time to fool around." Horo said shaking her to wake up.

But no reply was given… the girl's eyes were still closed, her mouth barely open, her clothes drenched in blood, and her body almost lifeless.

"Call Faust! Call the doctor! Call the ambulance! Call anyone!" Horohoro shouted in panic.

"Horohoro." Tamao whispered as tears descent from her eyes.

Everyone was grieving to what happened to the beautiful Ainu… all including Ren.

His eyes were dark, barely seen under the shadows of the night. His fist clenched tightly as if he was suppressing something burning up inside of him.

"I told you to watch out but… you were too late… why were you too late?" He muttered under his breath. And without warning a teardrop ran down his cheeks and falling on the bloodstained grass he was standing on.

----------

"How is she?" Yoh asked when the gang visited Pirika, it's been two days since Pirika had that attack and until now she was still out.

"The doctor said she'll be fine. Though the wound was very deep and that bump on her head was also rather hazardous but all she needs now is rest." Horohoro answered in a voice that almost seemed like they are not talking to the same Horokeu Usui anymore.

"Horohoro." Tamao said worrying a lot about Pirika… and him.

Horohoro tried to smile just as so that Tamao would not worry but it was definitely seen in his eyes that deep sorrow was tormenting his heart. Tamao just leaned on his chest and started to cry…

"Why am I so useless? I'm so sorry Horo-kun. I'm so sorry." She muttered.

"Don't worry."

-----------

Everyone that visited has left except Tamao who insisted to look after Pirika and Horohoro as well. But in the end exhaustion got the best out of her… and she fell asleep. Horohoro smiled as he watched Tamao sleeping.

"If she just knew how much help she's been giving me." He whispered and with that he took his blanket. He then covered the sleeping Tamao with it.

"Don't worry Pirika… Tamao… I'll just walk around for a while. I'll be back soon. I promise." He whispered as he walked out the door and closed it carefully behind him.

------

While he was walking he saw a couple on a distance. The man was consoling his crying wife while saying something about having a baby and how the woman doesn't have the ability to do it. Horohoro had an idea and walked up to them.

"Hello Sir, Madame, my name is Horokeu Usui. I'm sorry to overhear your conversation… but are you interested in adopting a child?" Horohoro asked kindly.

"And my name is Kyosuke Honda. Why? Do you know an orphanage nearby?" the husband asked.

"No… actually you two maybe startled by this but… I want someone to adopt my little sister." Horohoro said.

"How old is she?" the woman asked.

"Um… 14."

"Preposterous… we would rather adopt a baby than a teen." Mr. Honda burst in outrage. He almost thought that this was a scam of some sort or this young boy in front of him is losing his mind.

However his wife had a rather different reaction to this, she seemed quite serious.

"What's her name?"

"Pirika… born in the 9th day of February." Horohoro answered barely stunned by the way the woman was very serious about his offer.

"But it is still unorthodox to adopt a teenager." The man still insisted although his wife looked very eager.

"Are you sure you want a baby?" Horohoro suddenly asked, thinking that he may persuade the couple.

"What do you mean?" the man asked, his face almost saying that he won't be outsmarted by a kid.

"Think about it…if you adopt a baby you still have to look after it 24/7. A baby can wake you up in the middle of the night; a baby doesn't wash those you-know-what by herself. You can't talk to a baby properly since you can't decipher a word she's saying. Sure it's fun to take care of a baby and to see her smile but what happens if a baby starts to cry." Horohoro started.

The man was just startled while the woman seemed convince. Horo on the other hand took his wallet and handed out Pirika's picture to the woman. She seemed to like what she saw.

"Her eyes look marvelous." The woman exclaimed.

"Of course they are." Horo agreed, "she got them from my mom's." he whispered smiling honestly.

"But boy why do you want us to have your sister?" the wife asked.

"Because... because she's all I have. Our parents died and we're the only ones left. Pirika is my world… she's my everything."

"If you love her so much then …why?"

"Because I can't give the family she longs to have. I can't give her all the things she wants. I can't always be there for her, to guide her, to protect her and besides I'm not that wise… I myself need guidance." Horo answered with truth in his eyes.

He then bent down on his knees looking at the couple almost teary-eyed.

"I'm sure Pirika is really nice. The doctor said that she had lost her memories and that's an advantage on your part since she'll never know me anymore. I promise I won't tell her who I am even if we cross paths. So please… make my sister happy."

The woman gave him a nod and smiled at the young Ainu before her. She glanced at her husband first who also nodded in approval and looked back at Horohoro once more.

"We agree… how much do we owe you?"

"You don't have to pay me. Just treat her like she is your own." Horo answered with a smile.

"Then it's a deal." Mr. Honda said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

Horohoro also extended his hand and shook the man's hand.

-----

Horohoro went back to Pirika's room where he saw Tamao still sound asleep. Horohoro sat beside Pirika and let his fingers play with her blue hair.

"Don't worry little sister everything will be all right. I assure you. But remember in everything you do… I love you." Horohoro whispered. A teardrop then fell from his eyes and fell on Pirika's face crossing her rosy cheeks.

It was as if she has been crying herself.

----------------------

Will Horohoro continue the deal? What will happen to Pirika now?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this one… I just love to write about Horo's brotherly love to Pirika. It makes me a little jealous n.n but honestly I hope you watch out for what will happen next. Please review… THANKS!


	3. Chap2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Shaman King just to make it clear to all of you out there. I'm also sorry for the typographical errors. Please enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

So Horohoro and Mr. Honda made their deal. First they settled all the necessary information and documents. Now Pirika's surname will not be Usui anymore… after some legal issues she's a true blue Honda.

The first one that Horohoro talked to about this was Tamao. At first the girl was shocked; she knew how much Horohoro loved his sister and how he would exchange even his life for her sake. But after she heard Horo's reason she finally saw that this was the greatest sacrifice any brother could do… dumb? Yes. Noble? True.

--------

"But why?" Yoh asked when Horohoro finally told Anna and the rest about it.

"Because like what you know I'm a very poor guy. I'm not as rich as the Hondas… I can't give Pirika the things that she wants… the things that she needs." He answered as Tamao was just beside him for support.

"But Pirika don't care about that!" Ryu cried out.

"She's a nice sister and all that she wants is to be with you." Manta added.

"I know… but that's not the only thing that lacks in this big picture." Horo objected again.

"Then what is?" Anna dared ask. Her icy stare directly on Horo's eyes.

"A family…"

With just that answer everyone was struck. Anna didn't have a family except for the Asakura's. Manta always stays with Yoh and the gang. Ryu and his gang were rejects of the society; they never really experienced the warm love of a true family.

Silence took over for a few moments. No one knew the exact word to say or even the right words to say… because of that Horohoro's reason almost seemed logical.

"But what does a family mean?" Yoh suddenly asked, his eyes just relaxed… not too sad, not too happy… just relaxed and at ease.

"It doesn't really necessary mean to have a mother, a father and some siblings… what matters most in a family is love. Right? I think what we have here is not merely a bunch of friends hanging out… although that's what it seems at first… but I think we already have created a family." Yoh explained as Horo's eyes started to shake a little.

"Stop that! You don't know what you're saying! Pirika was still a little baby when our parents died… she never experienced what I've felt. She never experienced a warm touch a mother could give, those words of guidance only a father could say. She never felt going to bed with her mother besides her caressing her to sleep. She didn't even hear my mother's lullaby sung by our mother herself! I know that she may say that I'm enough! But I can see it in her eyes, I can feel it… she longs for that family. A family that she won't find anywhere!" Horohoro cried out as tears started to pour from his eyes.

Ren, who was just listening to everything that was happening inside the room couldn't take it anymore… although he never had the guts to visit Pirika in the hospital these past few days he believes that he's right to think that Horohoro was out of his mind. And so with listening to all this crap he just couldn't take it any longer.

He marched up towards Horo and just let him have it… hard!

Horohoro was knocked off at once due to Ren's fist while everyone was just stunned.

"Why do you…" Tamao tried to ask but was halted when he saw Ren's fuming eyes.

"You're the stupidest person I've met Horohoro!" Ren shouted out.

Horohoro tried to stand up as his hand was rubbing the cheek that Ren just punched.

"You wanted Pirika to be with those folks, whoever they are, because you want her to be safe. You know that she doesn't have any powerful Shamanic powers like you do and because of the accident you finally realized that every time she's with us you're endangering her life. Now am I right?" Ren shouted.

Horohoro's eyes were wide, he was just stunned.

'_How the hell did he know about that?'_ Horo just kept on thinking.

Ren then turned around facing the door and just walked out. Horo looked up at once seeing Ren walking away.

'_It can't be… but does he care for my sister too? That's impossible.'_ He continued to think.

----------------------------------------------------

After leaving the onsen he went to the hospital and faced his fears –to see Pirika in a coma.

He went inside the room closing the door behind him quietly. He just stood there before her for a minute or so… just looking at her. Those cheeks that were once rosy, that mouth that was just lively and cheerful, and those eyes that were blue and sparkling.

"How I would give anything just to see you smile?" Ren muttered under his breath.

He then took a chair and sat beside Pirika, his eyes was still directed only at her as if that's the last time he would see her and tomorrow is the end of the world.

He took Pirika's hand and held it tightly while his eyes seem to almost beg for her to wake up.

"Wherever you go… whatever you do… I promise I'll always protect you. I would always watch you from afar… a stranger maybe but I know that deep inside your heart you know that I'm not a stranger. From now on Pirika… I'm yours until the end of time. That I swear." Ren alleged as he held Pirika's hand near his heart and bending towards the girl to stroke her delicate cheeks.

Ren then let go of her hand and went nearer Pirika's face. He then leaned over as his arm supported his weight. He then closes his eyes and went nearer so that he could give a kiss to Pirika's pale lips. As soon as his lips touched hers he pulled away and took his seat staring at the girl again and holding her hand.

"I think what I'm saying is… Pirika wake up… I need you… I love you." He muttered again.

And just like in fairytales Pirika's hand slowly moved. Ren felt it at once.

"Pirika?" he asked suddenly becoming overjoyed.

Pirika's eyelids also moved a bit and after a few seconds Ren saw those blue orbs looking at him again.

"Pirika!" Ren shouted in exhilaration and amazement.

Pirika then sat up and looked at Ren with questions in her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked… a question that shocked Ren.

If Ren answers her, Horohoro's plan would backfire and he doesn't want that to happen… but what would he say to her?

Fortunately before Ren could answer the nurse went in the room with Mr. and Mrs. Honda behind her and not only that Horohoro was also there ready to grab Ren out of the scene.

Ren left the room with the Hondas embracing Pirika and telling her how glad they are that she's awake.

------

"Are they?" Ren began to ask as Horohoro just nodded.

"I know that they could give the type of family that I want Pirika to have." Horohoro said with sincerity in his words.

"I know…" Ren said calmly but suddenly he looked at Horohoro fiercely as if something came over him all of a sudden, "but still you're the most dim-witted person I've ever met! You're giving away your sister just like that to them! I still don't agree to this… this stupidity! And I would still want to punch you right in the nose." Ren said and with that he walked away again like what he did at Yoh's place.

Horohoro just stared at him again as his friend slowly walks away and disappear when he turned to a corner. Horohoro then gave a deep and heavy sigh. After a final look at the room where Pirika was staying, he walked away going back home.

-----------------------------------------

After two weeks Horohoro got an invitation from the Honda's house and so he went there with Yoh and Manta. He would rather want Tamao to come with him but she needed to go to Izumo with Anna to visit Master Mikihisa and the rest of Yoh's relatives.

As soon as the three stepped out of the black limo all of them were just stunned to see how big the house was.

"Now I got it." Manta muttered after thinking. It caught the attention of the two.

"What?" Yoh asked.

"The name Honda was very familiar when I first heard it and now I remember why." Manta answered.

"Why?" Horohoro asked getting curious.

"Their family is very well-known. Mr. Honda owns this TV station, and a hotel and a famous restaurant that has branches even in the US."

Yoh can't help to whistle.

"That means… they're very wealthy." Yoh said.

"Wow I think I got lucky to choose the right parents for Pirika." Horohoro just said.

----------

After a while the three found themselves sitting on beautiful wooden chair outside in a huge and beautiful garden owned by the Honda family.

The maids were entertaining them for a while but now the lady of the house finally met them.

"Where's Pirika?" Horohoro asked at once.

"She's in school of course… my husband would love to see you again but he's in a business trip out of town and so he can't be with you now." The woman started.

She then noticed Horo's worried eyes and that made her smile again.

"Don't worry she's in tip-top shape." Mrs. Honda assured.

"Thank you. That's all I want to know." Horo smiled.

"Why did you call us by the way?" Manta finally asked.

"Well I just want you to know that Pirika was such an angel. She's very brilliant and very beautiful. She's also talented and has a natural charisma."

"Did you tell her about me?" Horo can't help to ask.

The woman then rolled her eyes as her cheerfulness suddenly faded away… hesitating for a while to what to say next.

"I understand. Please take care of her." Horohoro said and with that he stood up, bow and started to leave.

Yoh and Manta did the same too and followed their friend.

"Wait! I want to give you something." The woman said chasing Horohoro.

Horo then stopped and looked at the woman while feeling something was in his hand already.

When Horo looked at it he saw a white envelope. He then looked at the woman who was now smiling sweetly.

"What's this?" he dared ask hoping that it's not what he thinks it is.

"Take that as a token of appreciation." The woman just said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Pirika finally woke up and Ren already told her, though she doesn't know it, what he felt for her… but will this story have 'a happy ending' since the two have parted ways or will destiny find a way to bring these two hearts together… find out soon…

Please continue to support me and read this story… Thank you very much. I also hope you like it. Thank You!


	4. Chap3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King… and I'm sorry for the typographical errors. Please enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks passed and the gang carried on with their lives. Though Pirika is already gone Horohoro tried to put his attention on something or rather someone else (like Tamao as such) so that his longing would diminish even a little. The gang already accepted with all their hearts that Pirika is gone… and that she is happier wherever she is.

The only trouble now is the feud between Ren and Horohoro. Though they don't know exactly why Ren still hates Horohoro very much they still can't manage to fix that quarrel.

Ren on the other hand was still irritated because of what Horohoro did but he can't do anything about it since he's not her brother... he's just a friend… nothing more nothing less.

One morning while everyone was just hanging around at the onsen Horohoro suddenly came shouting from the corridor.

"Hey everyone I have good news!" Horohoro shouted.

"Why? Does the mental hospital called to pick you up already?" Anna said smirking a bit.

"Ha, ha not funny!" Horo snapped.

"Well what do you have there Horo-kun?" Tamao asked.

"Actually I have tickets here." Horo said showing a bunch of tickets on this hand.

"For what?" Ryu came to ask.

"For a school play and Pirika's going to star in it." Upon hearing what the Ainu said Ren's eyes started to widen in a shock as his fist closed tightly.

Horo then started to narrate the synopsis of the play as he gave out the tickets to all of his friends. With that Ren started to walk away but was halted when a strong hand gripped his arm.

"Here's your ticket. I know you would want to see her too." Horohoro said giving the ticket to Ren.

For a moment as Ren looked in Horo's eyes he remembered the woman he loved… but suddenly something snapped in his head and so he started to see Horohoro again.

Ren pulled his arm away firmly and looked angrily at Horohoro.

"If you think that I would come to a dumb school play just because you're sister in it… think again." He said firmly.

-------

That's what his mouth said but his heart screamed a different statement. And so with the help of Ryu for carrying Ren and Yoh's persuasion Ren came with them in the end.

The play started as soon as the audience has settled down. Horohoro was very proud to see his sister act the main role in the play. He also told them for about the 9th time already that Pirika was in charge of the props and costumes in the play. It was clearly seen in his actions and words that he's very happy to what Pirika had accomplished and though she doesn't have the Usui name anymore Horohoro knows that the blood of an Ainu still runs in her veins.

The story was very romantic… it was about a poor girl that fell in love with a rich boy that was now going to leave and go abroad. Pirika was the girl and so Horohoro was very happy. Tamao and Ryu were just taken away by each scene. Anna also liked it a lot even more than the soap operas she watches on TV. Yoh enjoyed it too though he would rather watch an action movie than a romantic play and Ren… let's just say that Bason was trying all his best to stop his master Ren from walking up the stage and punching the leading man to smithereens or chopping him to a million pieces.

-----

"Will I see you again?" Pirika asked looking deeply at the leading man's eyes.

"Maybe yes… maybe no." the leading man whispered as Pirika's eyes twinkled in tears.

"But why? Why do you have to leave me? When you said that you love me?" Pirika said again as the audience wait for the leading man's answer.

"I love you and that's all you need to know." The leading man said as Pirika started to hug the leading man. That made Ren's pointed hair stands on its tips and was looking like it's ready to attack.

"Thank you for the memory you gave me." Pirika said as they broke off.

Pirika knew that it was the leading man's cue to run off and leave however… the next thing she knew her classmate's lips were on her already.

'_What? This wasn't on the script?'_ Pirika thought as she just froze in the center with a million eyes looking at them.

Pirika's friend who was in charge of the curtain saw that Pirika was waving her hand at her, knowing that signal she closed the curtains at once to save Pirika.

The curtains slowly came down. Pirika felt like it was ages before the two of them were completely out of the audience's view.

As soon as the curtains closed Pirika broke off from the leading man with all her strength.

"Taki! That was not part of the play." Pirika hissed, as she was blushing furiously.

"I knew you liked it." Taki, the leading man, answered… his face mocking.

"I hate you. I don't want to talk to you again!"

"Yes, but there is still the curtain call…"

"You're despicable!"

-------

After the curtains were closed everyone was just shocked.

"Tell me was that a stage kiss…" Tamao then glanced at Ren for a while, "or a real kiss?"

"I'm sure they practiced it. It looks definitely fake." Horohoro said confidently.

"It seems so natural." Anna muttered knowing that Horohoro himself doubted his own words.

"Maybe Horo was right." Yoh said siding with Horo this time. Anna looked fiercely at him as he began to shake.

No Ren had it. He stood up at once and walked out again.

"Ren's going away again." Ryu noticed.

"Let him. I've had it with his arrogant ways." Horohoro said crossing his arms and slouching on his seat.

The curtain rose up again as the announcer introduces the characters.

--------

Ren walked out of the school theatre to get some fresh air but aside from that he also started to punch the thick pillar that was standing quietly in the hall.

"If I see that guy I'm going to make him feel guilty about the day he was born." Ren said while punching the pillar. The pillar then started to break making Bason worry.

"Master Ren. I'm afraid that you would destroy this building if you continue what you are doing." Bason said.

"I don't care!" Ren barked.

Bason then looked around trying to find something that would divert his master's attention. Then he saw a girl selling flowers in a distance.

"Master Ren. I suggest that you look over there."

It worked… Ren has stopped and looked at where the spirit pointed. There he also saw the same girl selling flowers.

"What? Those are just flowers. What do I care about flowers? I want something that could break that man's neck."

"Well I suggest master Ren that you should give the young lady Pirika some flowers to congratulate her for the success of the play." Bason suggested.

Ren stopped to think for a while then realized that Bason had a good idea there.

Without another word Ren walked towards the girl and bought some flowers… roses in particular.

---------------------------

The show has ended and the crowd just loved it almost everyone greeted Pirika 'congratulations' as well as the other actors and actresses.

Ren also went backstage secretly carrying the bouquet or roses in his hand. He thought at first that everyone was in the main hall enjoying the party but as soon as he pushed the door to open he was wrong…

"That was great Pirika." The girl with the dark hair said.

"Thank You." Pirika answered.

"But why aren't you in the party?"

"I… I just don't want to see that… that Taki." Pirika said suddenly turning to them angrily.

"Why? Is it because of that-"

"Stop your mouth Amanda. Don't say bad words." Pirika snapped making the girl halt.

The black-haired girl then looked mockingly at Pirika.

"I think you enjoyed it. Tell me Piri is there something going on between you two?"

Pirika then stood up, her fist clenched. She seems to have so many things to say but also looks like she doesn't know where to start.

"To tell you the honest truth Amanda… Taki is the most idiotic person I've ever met. I don't like him at all. He's so rude, arrogant and a total lunatic. I don't even now why I let him kiss me but I swear that'll never happen again."

Upon hearing that Ren can't help to smile in victory. All of a sudden he almost forgot about being angry. He then turned and started to go when the leading man and he crossed paths.

Taki, the leading man, seems to be going to the room where Pirika and her friend were. Curiosity strikes Ren once again and so when Taki entered the room Ren followed close by and started to listen while stil hiding from them.

"Taki, why are you here?" Amanda asked.

"To tell something to Pirika." Taki said seriously turning to Pirika.

"What? I told you already that I don't want to go to the party."

"But I love you Pirika and I would give the world to you." Taki said kneeling down on one knee.

"Sorry Taki but I think that I don't have any feelings for you aside from being a friend." Pirika answered looking sorry for him.

Taki then stood up, looking angrily. He then grabbed Pirika by the wrist and pulled her to him.

"No girl turns me down. No one ever dumps me before and you're not going to be the first." Taki shouted angrily as Amanda and Pirika screamed for help.

With that Ren immediately entered the scene, coming out from his hiding place.

"Let her go!" Ren commanded.

"Who are you? And what do you care?" Taki shouted then he turned to Pirika and started to kiss her by force as Pirika tried to escape from him.

"Stop that." Ren finally shouted and with his right and he punched Taki. He did succeed to get Taki away from Pirika. Amanda and Pirika thought that Taki would stay down but they underestimated him and soon enough Taki got up and looked furiously at Ren.

"Hold this." Ren ordered to Pirika handing her the bouquet.

Pirika took it without another word. As soon as that was out of Ren's hands he walked closer to the leading man.

'_Now this is my chance to get back at him. You're dead.'_ Ren thought.

"How dare you punch my handsome face! You're gonna pay!" the leading man shouted as he run towards Ren.

He then punched him but Ren dodged at once… the leading man hit nothing but the air. Ren then used his knee and hit Taki on his stomach. Once he clenched in pain Ren used his elbow and hit it on Taki's back. The leading man was knocked on the ground.

------

While the two continued their fight Pirika was just speechless. She doesn't know this man… what's his name? Where he did he come from and all that… though once thing is for sure… she's very thankful that he came. Hugging the bouquet of roses, Pirika continued to watch them carefully. Though there are many movements she was able to take short glances on the mystery man's face.

"He looks so handsome and so familiar… who is he?" she thought starting to give that high-school-girl-in-love look.

Her mind continued to wander off but a short tap from Amanda made her wake up to her senses.

"You got to stop them." Amanda said.

"Oh… yeah but should I?" Pirika asked.

"No need. I got him settled." Ren interrupted the two.

The girls then saw Ren, the one she called his mystery man, holding the kneeling Taki as if he's a puppy dog begging for scrap.

"Say sorry." Ren ordered. Taki looked stiff but with a quick shake from Ren he lowered down his once proud eyes.

Taki then bended down very low, his face almost touching the floor.

"I'm sorry Pirika… I swear I'll never do that again. You'll have my respect from now on." Taki said.

"Good and stay that way!" Ren said.

Taki ran off suddenly because of the embarrassment he got leaving the two girls bewildered.

"Thanks." Pirika started.

"Don't mention it." Ren said and with one final glance at Pirika he ran off again.

"Who is he?" Amanda asked looking at the door where Ren came out.

Pirika then looked at the flowers she was holding and sniffed it. She then smiled and looked at the window hoping that the mystery man would come back.

"An admirer… my hero."

---------------------

After a while Ren saw himself walking back to the onsen with his friends who were in a bliss talking about the play.

"What's with the smile Ren?" Horohoro noticed.

"I think Ren bought a new brand of toothpaste." Chocolove said trying to make them laugh.

"Be thankful Chocolove that I'm in a good mood or else you'll suffer the same fate as that leading man." Ren said smirking.

"What leading man?" Chocolove asked, confused and being left out by the group.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next? Will the leading man plot revenge on Ren? Will Pirika soon learn about her hero's identity? Find out soon…

Hope you like it!

Thank you for reading this and please review!


	5. Chap4

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to inform you that I do not own Shaman King and I'm also very sorry to inform you that I'm only a human that can commit mistakes… like Typographical errors for example.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 **

Taki, the leading man and the owner of the ass Ren kicked, was the leader of a gang of bullies in the school. These little hooligans always push everyone around, and engage in fights inside the school… they're nasty but because they're filthy rich they managed to get away with it. The school never did anything to stop them. Money does make the world go round.

But what does this little information have in relation to this story? Just read on…

Taki was very furious about the embarrassment Ren gave him. He never believed that anyone could do that much damage to him. Because of this he reported it to his gang and they decided to get revenge.

"When I saw that guy again… I'm sure he would get it this time." Taki swore on his clenched fist, his eyes burning with anger.

-----------

Meanwhile we could see from afar Horohoro, Yoh and Ren walking. Each one carrying a plastic bag full of groceries with their faces looking like that they were forced to do so.

"I'm sorry guys if Anna forced you to come with me." Yoh, who was in the middle of the two, apologized.

"That's okay Yoh. I love shopping even if I'm not really shopping for myself." Horohoro said.

"That's what cavemen always say. For all I know that was your first time going inside an actual shopping centre." Ren arrogantly teased.

"Why you little-Chinese-pointy-haired-freak! How dare you call a noble Ainu a caveman!" Horohoro shouted in protest.

"Well maybe because you look like one."

"Take that back."

"Try me!"

The two then carried on fighting each other. Yoh, still in the middle of the two was not very irritated at all… in fact he likes it even more that the two are like this… even though they are quarreling it's nothing that serious unlike the issue about Pirika's adoption. This just goes to prove that everything is going back to normal.

They're in the middle of doing that when…

"Hey you're that punk that pummeled me!" a voice said in front of them.

The three then looked at the direction where the voice came from. There they saw a boy, younger than them, wearing black leather jacket and black shades with a bunch of tough-looking boys behind him.

"You're the leading man from the play!" Horohoro recognized him.

"Yeah I am… my name is Taki."

"Wait, are you looking for trouble or anything?" Yoh asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes!" Taki answered roughly, with that Ren and Horohoro placed the groceries down.

"Why?" Yoh suddenly asked.

"Yoh! You don't ask 'why' to someone who just wants to fight you!" Ren said thinking that it was a dumb question.

"Well I'll tell you why." Taki then started.

"You're an idiot! You don't answer to that question!" Ren shouted to Taki.

"Shut up! I want to fight because I need to get my revenge on your friend here, who for your information… kicked my ass!"

"Who?" Yoh asked.

"The pointy-haired one." Taki said pointing at Ren.

Horohoro and Yoh then looked at Ren mockingly.

"You fought a kid?" Horohoro asked, his voice with disgust.

Ren then blushed with embarrassment.

"What! I didn't mean to fight a kid… it was just that… he hurt Pirika! He was going to rape her." Ren tried to say.

Horohoro then turned his attention to the boy.

"What? You did that! I know Pirika is very beautiful (whispers: because she looks like her brother) but she's still very young!" Horo shouted.

Taki then smirked evilly, sticking out his tongue and licking his lips delectably.

"I agree… young and fresh." He said maliciously.

Horohoro then took that rudely.

"You pervert!" he shouted clenching his fist.

"Horo give this one to me." Ren said haling his friend.

"Let's get 'em!" Taki shouted and all the boys at his back began to charge. Horo and Ren then left their plastic bags to Yoh and started to fight back.

Yoh just watched his friends, punch, kick and knock these kids off.

Though the kids were not that much of a fight they sure can crack and punch and have bruised our Shamans once and twice.

"Guys can we just talk about this?" Yoh said.

But he seems to talk to no one.

"That's what you want." Yoh just sighed.

-------

When the three finally got home Yoh called Tamao and Faust at once so that they could treat the cuts and bruises the two did.

"You didn't even stop them." Anna said raising a brow at Yoh.

"I tried to but… they would not listen." Yoh said.

"I hope you two had learned your lesson." Anna said turning to Ren and Horo.

Horohoro was being treated by Tamao who was holding a cotton ball and applying it gently at Horo's bruise.

Ren was being treated by Faust who was now putting the bandages at his arm.

"Yeah… NEVER underestimate a bunch of high school bullies." Horo said.

Ren didn't answer.

"I bet this has something to do with Pirika." Anna then said.

"He was hurting her!" Ren shouted, seeing how guilty he is.

"Yes, but she has her own life now." Anna answered back without even changing her emotion.

"But she still needs us!" Horo added.

"I thought you understood the situation she is in! Ever since you gave her away you also gave away your responsibility over her. You're not her brother anymore. You don't have any right to kick the ass of her enemies nor to protect her anymore." Anna scolded.

"But…" Horo said being outwitted by Anna once more.

"Accept it Horohoro. You're not her brother anymore." Anna said finally looking at Horohoro in the eye.

Horohoro was stunned.

"Miss Anna I think that was too much." Tamao muttered.

"It's not that harsh Tamao… the truth always hurt no matter how you put it." Anna said while standing up. She then started to walk towards the door passing by Horohoro and Ren.

"If you can't accept that… then you should've not given Pirika away." Anna said and with that she opened the door and walked out of that room going to her own room to listen to the radio privately without being disturbed.

------

"Horo-kun…" Tamao whispered, worrying that Horohoro might act all depress again.

She knew how hard he tried to accept the fact that his only family is gone… and she would not let that depress him again.

"Don't worry I'm sure Anna didn't mean to hurt you."

"Tamao… Anna will always be Anna." Horo said while standing up.

"Now if you excuse me… I'll be in my room." He said and with that he also went to his own room in the onsen.

Ren like always left the room without any more word.

---------------------

Horohoro was lying on the floor… barely blinking as he stared blankly on the ceiling. He was thinking about Pirika again, like what he always does whenever he's alone. He then closes his eyes as his mind drifts.

Then there was darkness…

"Oniichan! Look I've brushed my teeth." A young Pirika said to her older brother.

"Really? Let me smell." Horohoro said as he leaned to get a sniff of Pirika's breath.

"Mint… that's the toothpaste… but wait… I smell some traces of milk and cheese."

"Oh drat! That's our breakfast." Pirika said sadly thinking that her brushing was useless. But suddenly something came to her mind; she suddenly snapped and looked at her brother.

"Wait! You cooked our breakfast… of course you know what it is! You're cheating oniichan." Pirika said hitting her brother on the arm as Horohoro kept on laughing.

Then all of a sudden that happy scene drowned into nothingness… as another scene from the past appeared.

"Oniichan! Oniichan! You must keep on practicing! Or else those weak Shamans could easily beat you up." Pirika, an older one than the previous, shouted.

"I know Pirika but your trainings are hard. I could hardly rest."

"Oniichan! What about our dream? Come on you should beat them all. I won't let you lose!" the girl insisted.

Horohoro tried to escape but her sister suddenly took a chain and tied him up in it.

But all those are just memories… past events that… well… happened in the past. You may not liked what you did but there's some hindrance that would tell you that you would never have a chance to repeat, replace or take them back… all you can do now is to reminisce and try to accept it.

Horohoro then opened his eyes seeing the ceiling once again… the only difference is that it was now covered in ICE!

"Oh no!" Horo muttered standing up and looking around.

For some reason he had turned everything to ice.

"I'm done for when Anna sees this."

---------------

Back at the Honda mansion, Pirika was taking a nap.

It was a very wondrous dream… she was walking in a green field covered with a certain plant that was very vital for the Ainu tribe but unknown for her.

Then there arrived a horse with a man riding in it. She can't discern his face but she was sure that she knew him. He was very charming, has golden eyes and a bizarrely pointed hair… Pirika giggled for a while…

"Don't I know you?" Pirika asked.

"You saw me once." He replied.

"Yes… in the hospital right?"

The man nod.

"But who are you?"

"Your knight… my princess…" he said as his horse turned back and galloped away.

Pirika tried to chase him but all of a sudden her shoes were gone and the green filed turned into muddy soil with the rain pouring heavily on her… because of the mud she slipped plunging herself in the dirty ground…

------

"What!" Pirika shouted getting up from bed.

"Oh what a dream." She said upon realizing that she was sleeping.

She then looked at her cell phone where she saw one message. She took it and read the message.

"Oh it's one of those promos… horoscope…" she read as she continued to push the keypads.

"Feb 9… your horoscope is… you have met the man of your dreams and the one destined for you… to know that he really is the one, you two should have one thing in common." She read on.

"One thing in common?" She muttered.

Accidentally her eyes guided her towards a certain bouquet of roses in her vase… the same roses that Ren gave to her.

"I hope that's my mystery man… my knight… wait a minute!" she paused as she tried to remember her dream.

"The one I saw in the hospital… and the one in our play… if I'm not mistaken… they're the same. But who is he?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will she receive the answers she's looking for or will she forever search for them?

Watch out…

Hope you like this one… thank you for reading this and please review… Thanks!


	6. Chap5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and the characters. Sorry for the typo errors… I'm also sorry for what I did to the last chapter… Taki was a little…more description, less action as what I would say… don't worry that little pervert would be valuable in end... he's gonna appear again

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Pirika was still thinking about it… about her dream, about Ren and about the guy that he saw in the hospital when she woke up. They all look the same…

"Could it be? The man in my dream, the guy in the play and in the hospital… he's one and the same… but who is he?" Pirika muttered.

She then went to the vase where Ren's flower were… and smelled them…

"I hope he's the one... I hope that cell-o-scope fortune telling is right. I wonder what's his name? Where he lives? What he likes in a girl?" Pirika kept on thinking. She then suddenly squealed in delight as she rolled in her bed.

"Oh… my mystery man… he has such wonderful eyes." She said as her heart throbs faster.

The very memory of him makes her blush a lot with a weird feeling inside of her as if she would burst…

But her thought bubble of Ren suddenly _did_ burst when she heard a call from one of their maids.

"Miss Pirika… your mother is in the garden and is waiting for you." The maid shouted.

Pirika then glanced at the mirror first to fix herself and with that she ran down towards the garden cheerfully.

When she got outside she saw her mother drinking her juice in one of the metal chairs enjoying the peace and quiet. Pirika then went to her and kissed her in the cheeks. After that she sat down on the chair opposite her mother. The small table was full of biscuits and cakes… with a glass of juice for her.

"You seem happy today my child?" Mrs. Honda noticed.

"Of course I'm happy mother. Father said nice things about the pictures I gave him about the play… and…"

"And?"

"And… mother do you believe in destiny?"

Mrs. Honda then cupped Pirika's face while smiling gently.

"Of course… destiny has given me your father and you. I'm so thankful."

"Really? If you say there is such thing as destiny then I believe you." Pirika smiled.

Just then a sudden feeling crept to her… it was as if someone was looking at her from afar. She then turned her head to her left as she tried to see clearly. She noticed a form hiding in the trees but was not certain if it was real or just an illusion created by the leaves shadows… her heart started to beat faster again… as her eyes slowly came to see a man hiding there… and in a queer way she seems to know him… her mind started to search but nothing was there though her heart was pretty sure that the man in the shadows was no stranger to her especially to her heart.

"Something wrong dear?" Mrs. Honda suddenly asked.

"Nothing mother..." Pirika snapped as she took a piece of biscuit and biting it, "maybe I'm just hungry… where we're we?"

---------------------------

Meanwhile outside the gates of the garden stood a guy that was just inside Pirika's mind a while ago… you guessed it… Ren! Pirika was not hallucinating, there is someone concealing himself in the shadows… someone that is not different to her heart.

He was just standing there, hiding his figures in the shadows of the trees. He was just watching Pirika, nothing more… he was standing still, looking directly at the girl… watching her every smile, every giggle and every motion… just watching her.

"I once swore… now I'm going to fulfill my promise… and I'm going to make sure that somehow you'll remember me. I love you Pirika… that's the only thing you need to know." Ren muttered as his eyes were still focused on her.

Ren was starting to sound and to act like a stalker now but he doesn't care… though his friends don't know anything about this emotion inside of him he still continues to love the girl in his own ways… ways that only he can understand.

"Ren…" Somebody then called beside Ren. Ren who was startled by the voice almost jumped from where he was standing.

Ren then saw that it was none other than Horohoro and at once he began to panic.

"What are you doing here? This is not what it seems. I just passed by and…and…" Ren tried to reason out as his face was blushing all over.

Horo just smiled and turned to the direction where Pirika and her mother were.

"Look at her." Horo said, turning very serious again.

Ren followed his sight and saw that he was looking at Pirika, like what he was doing a while ago.

Pirika was happily talking with her mother; the two were laughing merrily and seem to having a good time.

"That's what I want for my sister… to be happy, to have everything she wants and to live comfortably. I want her to finish her studies without worrying about impending doom, evil Shamans or even Hao." Horo said while still looking at Pirika, with that a smile curved in his face.

"Even if she doesn't know you?" Ren asked.

"Yes… that's okay with me. I'm sure that she doesn't need me and I can still have that field all by myself… it's not that I don't need her… like is said she just doesn't need me." Horohoro said becoming sentimental again, a thing that Ren really hates.

"Pirika is like a tiny flower bud waiting to bloom. She's so weak and fragile that only a gust of wind could take her down. She needs to be watched at all the time, to be pampered, to live in a beautiful house, and to eat all the foods that she loves to eat. I think I did the right thing." He added.

"You're really an idiot! I can't understand you… you're crazy." Ren just said and without another word he left again.

"The walk-out king had left the area again…" Horo just sighed.

He then looked at Pirika once more,

"Me too… I can't understand myself sometimes…" he muttered to himself while smiling mischievously as if something is up in his mind.

------------

The next day Pirika went to school again there she noticed that Taki and his gang changed all of a sudden as if a magic wind blew towards them. But she doesn't notice it that much, she was still thinking about the horoscope… because the 'one thing in common' she was looking for was still a mystery to her.

"What was it?" Amanda asked when they were talking about it on their way out of school.

"I don't know… our eyes are neither the same color nor our age. Definitely not our hair… what do you think?" Pirika asked.

"Or maybe he is not the one for you."

"Stop that Amanda… but maybe you're right… then who is?" Pirika asked, worrying as they were just going out the school gate.

"Look at that guy… isn't he cute?" Amanda suddenly said when she noticed something beside the walls of the gate.

Pirika then looked at where Amanda was looking at just to see a boy, older than her, dressed in an Ainu clothing, and was sitting in behind a laid cloth full of tribal knickknacks.

The boy then looked at Pirika and their eyes met… all of a sudden without warning Pirika felt a cold shiver down her spine, it wasn't because she was frightened because it was more of joy… suddenly her heart started to jump…her eyes widened with surprise…

'_why?'_... the only question in her head.

'_I thought I like my mystery guy… but why do I feel like this to this guy I barely know.'_ Pirika thought, her eyes shaking.

She wanted to talk to him, know his name, everything about him… though she doesn't know why…

"Maybe… that can't be… he's my destiny." Pirika whispered.

"_Remember Pirika in everything you do… I love you." _A voice suddenly echoed in her head… a distant memory that suddenly flashed upon the sight of the vendor.

"The heart knows when it's home… you'll know who's your destiny because your heart will feel it." Her mother said to her when they talked about it in the garden.

"Look… you two have things in common…" Amanda suddenly whispered in her ear, "Like your blue hair." She added leaving her stunned.

"Well g to g… y'know gotta go. Bye girl." Amanda finally said. Pirika then waved at her and with that Amanda took off leaving Pirika there.

Pirika then went nearer to the things the blue-haired boy (which was Horohoro) was selling. There were beads, necklaces, key chains, charms and bracelets made from real Ainu artifacts.

"What do you want young lady?" Horohoro asked grinning.

Pirika looked at everything he was selling and all seems interesting that she just can't choose.

Pirika blushed a bit, picking out a headband engraved with a queer design.

Horohoro was a bit surprised by the item that Pirika picked out because she used to wear the same headband…

"Good choice… you know the designs engraved there was created by Ainu hands and was believed to bring good luck and happiness in love." Horo said winking at her.

Pirika then giggled.

"How much is it?" She asked.

"For you it's free." Horo said without hesitation.

"Are you sure?"

Horo nodded.

"Thanks by the way my name is Pirika… Honda." Pirika introduced extending his hand.

As soon as Horo heard the name Honda he was a bit sad… he was expecting to hear Usui rather than Honda.

"My name is Horokeu Usui… you can call me Horohoro for short." He said while shaking Pirika's hand.

-------

As soon as Pirika went home she went to her room at once and locked the door. She knew her mother wasn't home yet and so she was alone. Her heart was still pounding very fast. She was a little bit shaking… then without any warning… she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Miss Pirika… is there anything wrong?" Pirika suddenly heard from the door.

"Nothing… Lorena… sorry." Pirika said and with that the maid from outside left her alone.

Pirika then started to dance around being so happy all of a sudden. She didn't felt like this when she met Ren but… she was still confused.

She then went in front of the mirror and put on the headband she got. For a while the girl in front of the mirror looked very familiar.

"This headband… it seems so comfortable. I like wearing it!" Pirika proclaimed as she twirls around.

"But Horohoro… why do I feel something… weird… about him. I must meet him more… maybe he's the one my horoscope told me about. Maybe… my mystery man is not my destiny… maybe he is."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's this Pirika having a crush at Horo or is it just brotherly love? Well she doesn't know that Horohoro is her brother… but who is that Horoscope referring to? Who is her destiny?

Hope you like this one… thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue to support this… Thanks!


	7. Chap6

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and the characters. Sorry for the typo errors… please review after you read it thanks…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

The Tao family as everyone knows is very rich but now they're family wealth is… let's say increasing due to the hard efforts the children are doing to make their family known not only in China but also to he whole world. After the Shaman Fight Jun took action in changing the name of their family in the sense that now they are exporting and importing with other major companies and making history almost forget about the deep dark secrets kept by the name Tao.

"Ren there's a party that I'm going to attend to. Want to come?" Jun said while picking out a dress.

"It's just a business thing… I hate those."

"You can bring Yoh and the rest… so at least Anna could advertise her onsen."

"I'm sure she's interested but don't expect me to have fun there."

Ren then went to his own room after he called the Funbari onsen. Anna seemed to like the idea while Yoh and Horo were thinking about coming just because of the food and Anna.

--------

So Jun, Pai Long, Ren, Anna, Yoh and Horo dressed their best and all came to the party riding the luxurious cars of the Tao family.

Once they were there Horo was too busy eating, Yoh on the other hand didn't had the chance to leave Anna's side. Anna was very confident to talk with the heads of these major companies that they seem to be getting interested to visit the small onsen. Jun was also busy talking with the well-dressed men and women in high society… leaving Ren… bored.

--------

As soon as Ren can't take it anymore he left again… without any word… like he always do.

-------------------

Meanwhile on the other part f the room the Hondas is also there. This was the chance for them to introduce Pirika to the new world she is in. Everyone was just thrilled to meet her for she_ is_ the heir to the family business… she's like a princess just waiting for her coronation as queen… of course there are still those people who can't help to whisper gossip about her.

No one knew her before… they don't even know if the Hondas really had a child… it was as if she came from nowhere. But still no one could deny how beautiful Pirika was that night, everyone who met her praised and was just amazed by her beauty and when they heard her speak they were also blown away by her elegance and brilliance.

But still her heart longs for something… something more queer… more exciting than this… more wonderful… more adventurous… something… something… not boring.

"Mother. Can I leave now?" Pirika asked respectfully.

"Why dear are you tired?" her father asked.

"No… I just want to go home. I'm not tired but… it's so boring here… sorry for the term but that's what I feel." She whispered.

Her mother then smiled and leaned forward to her ear.

"I know… I'm bored too. Okay you may go now. If you want you could go to a restaurant and eat but be careful."

Pirika then smiled widely and nod…

But before she left her feet took her somewhere else…

Her feet lead her to a large balcony in the same hotel…

As soon as she stepped outside and smelled the fresh air she noticed a man standing in one corner and just staring blankly at the star-filled sky. The moon was touching his face delicately, illuminating the handsome figure trying to hide in the shadows of the night. At once Pirika blushed, recognizing him…

"You're that…" she started but was cut off when the boy looked at her.

His eyes dazzling as ever, making Pirika almost tremble with his gaze

"I am…" Ren said almost surprised himself, "I'm sorry to what I did to your classmate… I know I hurt him a lot but it was still his fault in the first place." He tried to explain.

"No… that's alright. In fact I would like to thank you again… for saving me. By the way my name is Pirika Honda but you can call me Pirika."

"I know…" Ren said his eyes rolling.

"What?"

"What I meant is… I already know you… my name is Tao Ren…feel free to call me Ren… just Ren."

Pirika then extended her hand expecting a handshake but Ren held it lightly, bent down and kissed it delicately… with all chivalry.

"My knight…" Pirika can't help but mutter. She can feel her face and her whole body turning red.

Ren slowly let go and stood straight… going back to his snobbish state, while blushing a bit.

'_I know I shouldn't have done that… Bason you're ideas are really stupid.'_ Ren thought as he was trying to hide his redden face.

"You're a Tao… then our families know each other." Pirika said breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Ren answered without even looking.

Pirika then walked towards the edge and watched the stars too. Her eyes sparkling as the stars twinkled. Ren can't help to fall in her trance making him gaze even more. This close distance between them was making his heart jump and skips a beat… a sensation that only this girl can bring to him.

"So why are you here?" Pirika asked, bring life to the night.

"Um… I was bored." Ren answered being embarrassed by his stupid answer.

But Pirika just giggled. She then turned to Ren who was looking at the ground.

"What a coincidence… I'm bored too." Pirika said laughingly.

"Who could not get bored inside when all they talk bout is business and never ending business…" Ren said with a bit of irritation.

"Yeah and if they're not talking about that its politics and the weather… if they love the weather that much why can't they just look at the sky all day." Pirika agreed.

"This type of lifestyle is really for those who are industrious."

"And those who can stand smiling all day long. I bet some of those people inside barely like talking to everyone… and yet those smiles are like pasted… no… glued on their faces." Pirika said and with that she started to laugh.

"She always has that weird sense of humor that I can't understand." Ren uttered as those memories of Pirika laughing at Chocolove's jokes coming back to him.

"Hey… do you know how to dance?" Pirika suddenly asked.

"Dance?" Ren can barely utter the word. He's a skillful warrior but not a good dancer… no one, not even her sister has invited him to dance.

Without another word from Ren Pirika suddenly took Ren's hand as the two spun around…

"That's not dancing!" Ren shouted at once. Pirika halted and shut up.

"Sorry." she muttered, she was about to say another thing when she felt that Ren's arm is already around her waist.

Pirika smiled and put her hands above Ren's shoulders.

And as fate would have it the music inside the room started to go very romantic, with the string instruments playing.

The two then just started to dance slowly. Ren's eyes were just on Pirika the whole time as Pirika was still in awe staring at Ren.

'_Not doubt that Ren Tao is really handsome… but why would she want someone like me? I mean the girls inside are more beautiful than I and richer too... why?'_ Pirika can't help but ask herself.

'_Pirika can't you see? If I only have the guts to tell you what I feel then I'll do it… but I don't… the only thing I can do now is show you… make you feel what my heart is longing to say… love can really make me stupid…but this is the only feeling that I like experiencing the most.'_ Ren thought.

Then all of a sudden Pirika started to lean on Ren, being comfortable by just being with him. Ren without even thinking held Pirika tighter, enveloping her in his arms thinking that he'll never let go of her forever… forever.

'_It's as if… as if I already knew him before…but where… when?'_ Pirika's thoughts were only of Ren as for now…

Suddenly though…

"Hey!" Horohoro shouted his eyes widened in surprise.

The two instantly let go realizing that the music was also over.

Horohoro knew that Ren was here but he didn't expect to see Pirika, though he was happy that he did.

"Why are you here? You're that sidewalk vendor?" Pirika asked, recognizing Horohoro.

"What sidewalk vendor?" Ren asked, thoroughly confused. Horohoro then walked nearer Ren.

"Ren Tao is one of my buddies… so he invited me here. Hey I see you're wearing that headband you bought." Horo noticed smiling at the girl.

Pirika blushed again as she touches the headband lightly and smiled. Upon seeing that Ren felt a weird feeling inside of him… it's not really anger… it was somehow… something like… jealousy?

'_But why should I be jealous… she's his sister… their siblings… like me and Jun.'_ Ren thought thinking that he might be going nuts right now.

"Hey I know you two are bored… want me to take you to a _real_ party?" Horo asked, raising a brow.

Ren looked at Piri and so is Pirika at Ren.

"Why not?" Pirika suddenly shouted happily.

"Any place is better than this." Ren said, good alibi to get out of that place and to be with Pirika just in case Horohoro drinks too much and let the cat out of the bag.

"Yoh and Manta are already there. And I think the whole gang is there." Horohoro said as they walk towards the elevator.

"The whole gang?" Pirika asked.

"Don't worry they're nice." Horohoro assured.

"They won't bite unless they're not hungry." Ren said smirking.

"Stop saying that you stupid Chinese!" Horohoro shouted as Pirika pushed the buttons in the elevator.

"Don't worry Pirika… they won't hurt you as long as I'm here. I'll protect you." Horo proclaimed cockily.

Pirika then blushed and smiled coyly.

"Thanks…" she muttered making Ren feel that thing again.

'_You stupid Ainu! Can't you see… that attitude of yours is making her have a crush on you!' _Ren thought as he looking ferociously at Horohoro who just kept on laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's no reason for Ren to get jealous… but Horohoro doesn't know what he's doing to Pirika… while our little heroine is getting more confused… if she just know that the blue-haired boy is her brother then all will be clear… the only problem is she doesn't know that!

What will happen now? Where will Horo take these two?

Find out… in the next chapter… so watch out!

Thanks again for reading this… tell me if it's getting longer… because there are really more things that going to happen to this… sorry because I think it will exceed to 10 chapters or so… but please continue reading this… hope you're still liking it… and thanks for all the reviews please don't get weary of reviewing. Those reviews give me motivation to go on typing with this story whole day and night… thanks again…


	8. Chap7

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King nor the characters here…though I have to admit that Taki, the perverted classmate, was mine though I'm very shamed about it. Sorry for the typographical errors my spellchecker was on vacation and so I'm dangerously not immune to wrong spellings now.

Wait!

Oniichan… according to Silver was oni-chan… but I'm still going to use oniichan… my fingers are more used to it. But if I accidentally turn it to oni-chan now you know that they're just the same. Thanks… really love you all!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

And so Horohoro, Ren and Pirika all left the hotel and went to the bar nearby. All the way there Pirika was clutching Horo's shirt tightly, an act that made Horo very glad and made Ren burning in ire.

"Why can't she trust me? Ren don't get jealous… remember she's her brother." Ren said through gritted teeth.

They entered a bar where the met Yoh and the others. Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove, Ryu, and Faust are also there. They were all around a huge table and were just having fun.

"Hey everyone!" Horohoro called to them.

"Hey Horohoro! Ren!" Yoh waved back.

"Hey Pirika!" Chocolove suddenly shouted as everyone turned their head to him at once.

"You know my name…" Pirika suddenly muttered, blinking at him.

Horo suddenly caught Chocolove's mouth and kept it from opening again.

"What he meant to say is that he knew you because he…" Horo was saying finding a reason in his head.

"He also watched the play." Ren said pulling a seat and gesturing for Pirika to take her seat.

"Oh… thanks Ren." Pirika said while sitting down.

Ren also sat down just beside her when he noticed that everyone became silent. Ren looked at his friends just to see that they're just looking at him… staring as if he did something unusual.

"What!" he growled, blushing a bit.

"Nothing… it was just…" Ryu started to say.

"Since when did you become a gentleman?" Faust can't help but ask.

"Oh but your friend here has always been so nice to me and so is Horohoro." Pirika said, smiling.

"I can understand Horohoro but Ren… that's something you don't see everyday." Chocolove, whose mouth has been freed because Horo has already sat down at Pirika's left, muttered to Lyserg. (Micelle: Don't get confused)

"Well… better introduce everyone to you." Horo alleged.

"Let's start off with that boy with the headphones that's Yoh and the midget is Manta. Then next to him is Ryu and next is Faust, he's a doctor. Then there's Lyserg, that's a nice boy… the afro joker is Chocolove… I know he's corny sometimes but I think he's nice." Horohoro said introducing everyone.

"Hello everyone." Pirika said bowing a little and smiling a lot

"Everyone… this is Pirika Honda." Horohoro continued.

"Hello Pirika!" They waved.

"Welcome to our family Pirika." Yoh said smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry not all of us are harmful." Lyserg smiled.

"Well to kick things off how about a welcome joke!" Chocolove said suddenly standing up.

"No!" all of the boys shouted.

"You're so rude… maybe this is good. I want to hear." Pirika insisted.

"This is for your good Pirika. Don't listen to his jokes or else…"

"Pipe down Horohoro… okay what did one volcano said to the other volcano?"

"What?" Pirika asked enthusiastically.

"I lava you, do you lava me?" Chocolove said… and all became quiet.

Pirika went on blinking at him for a while when she suddenly got it…

And so she laughed… laughed and laughed.

"I really love that girl." Chocolove muttered feeling in heaven.

"I guess even amnesia can't erase a weird sense of humor." Lyserg whispered to Faust, who just nodded.

---------

The fun went on… they kept on drinking, singing and dancing.

"Are you still okay Pirika?" Horohoro checked looking at her with gentle worried eyes.

Pirika smiled thankfully and just nod. Somehow she really loves it when Horohoro checks on her every ten minutes… it makes her feel special. Meanwhile Ren wasn't even talking to her… it was somehow troubling Pirika but because of Horohoro it slowly made her forget about that.

"Do you want to dance?" Horohoro asked taking her hand.

"It's my pleasure." Pirika answered taking his hand.

Horohoro pulled Pirika to the dance floor and after a while the music of 'Cheeky girls' suddenly played and so the two dance wildly.

"Look at those two… they look very weird." Lyserg noticed.

"But at the same time very happy." Yoh added.

'_I didn't know when the last time I was this happy.'_ Pirika thought as they danced.

After that the two went back to their chairs laughing loudly.

"What kind of dance step was that?" Horohoro jokingly said as soon as they sat down.

"How about you? You looked like a decapitated worm back there!" Pirika answered as they both laughed again.

"Are they going nuts or what?" Chocolove asked Faust.

"I think they're having a mental dysfunction caused by too much longing in their emotional stature…"

"Um… translation please."

"What Faust meant to say was that they just missed each other. That is the reason why they're acting like this." Manta clarified.

"Though Pirika doesn't really know that she missed Horohoro her sub consciousness felt that he had filled a piece that was missing in her." Faust furthered explained.

Ren was the one suffering the most, first is that he can't show what he feel for Pirika in front of his friends, second is that he's getting more jealous of Horohoro and finally because he was hearing all these explanations that's pissing him more.

-------

The party finally ended when Yoh said that Anna will be back home by this time and when they noticed that Ryu was very drunk now… so drunk that he can't even see straight. Pirika then decided to go home while Horohoro offered to escort her home… when she looked for Ren she noticed that he was already gone.

"Where does he live?" Pirika asked as they were walking back home, Pirika insisted in it so that they could talk more.

"In a hotel… he actually lives in China… but sometimes he sleeps in the onsen where I'm staying now." Horohoro answered.

Since they were walking Horohoro gave his jacket to Pirika so that she wouldn't get cold, even in a shirt Horo can stand the night breeze… hey he lives in the mountains of Hokkaido… he's used to freezing temperatures.

"So where's the onsen? If I'm free I could visit all of you."

"Um… I think you should not."

"Why?" Pirika asked, almost shocked.

"It's because… your mom might get angry and…"

"And?"

"And there's an evil ice witch living there named Anna. She's very nasty. She's very cruel… you will not like her." Horohoro said trying to sound very scary.

"Stop that… it's not nice… besides maybe she's just like that because she doesn't want you to think that she's weak. But are those the only reasons why you don't want me there… because if you really don't want to see me... just tell me… that's okay rather than use other people as reasons."

"No! I want to se you… really… but I think going there might just upset your mother."

"She wouldn't mind. Actually she encourages me to have friends. I always love to be alone… that's why I joined the drama club."

"Okay if your mother and father won't get angry you could come but don't tell me that didn't warn you about Anna."

"Okay. Now where is this onsen? I would love to take a hot bath there someday too."

After that Horohoro gave the exact location of the onsen including the shortcuts that she could take from her house upon going there if she travels by foot. Pirika was just enjoying every second she is with Horohoro, he just makes her happier every second. He's fun-to-be-with, nice, and caring.

After Horo had told her the way to Yoh's house the two became quiet again due to lack of good topic to talk about.

"Um… Horohoro." Pirika called trying to break the silence.

"What?" he asked as they continued to walk getting nearer and nearer.

"Do you already have a girlfriend?" she asked.

Horohoro suddenly gave a chuckle… something that made Pirika worry.

"No… she still haven't told me her feelings yet." He said, thinking of Tamao, that pink-haired girl that he adores so much.

"Oh…" Pirika could only say smiling because she knew she still have a chance.

'_I hope he's talking about me. I would love to tell my feelings for him… but what if he thinks that I'm rushing on things. I mean we've just met and… what if he asks me about my childhood… what will I answer… I can't remember my past because of that stupid car accident… speaking of stupid cars accidents what about if he knew what I really am… a freak that can see spirits! What will he say?'_ Pirika thought in the midst of silence.

She then began to realize that because of thinking about too many things her escort was also becoming too quiet contemplating on things himself.

"Pirika?" Horo suddenly called, as Pirika looked at him.

"What?"

"Can you see that?" he suddenly stopped pointing at the tree in a distance.

Pirika looked at the tree but there was nothing special there. It was just a tree and so she looked harder… slowly an image formed in the trees… surrounding the tree were spirits… a girl, a smiling headless samurai, and some small fairies dancing merrily around the tree.

"Um… what do I suppose to see?" Pirika asked just to be sure.

"What I can see too… can you see a girl in white?"

"You mean… you're a freak too."

A large tear drop behind Horo's head… because of what she said.

"You know… not because people can see those _things_ mean that they are freak. You can see them and yet you're not a freak…"

"But I'm different."

"No you're not. Many people may not understand you but think like this instead… think that somewhere out there, there are people who are just like you... that thinks that he or she is a freak…"

"Like who?" Pirika asked.

"Like me… and when you think that way you'll never feel alone anymore. If you think that you're alone in this world again. Think about me and you'll never be lonely. I won't let you be lonely… I promise."

"Thank you Horohoro."

------

A few minutes of further walking they finally reached Pirika's house where only the maids are waiting. Pirika's parents are still not there.

"Thanks for everything Horohoro." Pirika said smiling sweetly.

Horohoro looked deeply in Pirika's eyes… though she may be quite different he still can see the same old Pirika that he used to take care of… the sister he loved ever since birth.

"It was my pleasure. Goodbye." Horohoro smiled.

The two then turned back at each other and slowly walked away. After a few steps though Pirika noticed that she was still wearing Horohoro's jacket. She instantly turned back and run to the gate… but she was too late…

Horohoro has gone home.

Pirika took off the jacket and cuddled it… at once the smell of fresh mountain air tickled her nose… the smell was comfortable and was very familiar.

----

Pirika went back inside the house and went to her room. While getting ready for bed she recalled all the things that happened to her tonight. She met a lot of friends, and had lots of fun… but the most important thing of al was that she found out that she wasn't alone.

Pirika hugged Horo's jacket once more with a smile painted on her face… she felt much secured and protected each time she's with Horohoro and even if what she was just holding a jacket she can still feel that it was like Horohoro himself.

"I think… I do love him…" Pirika muttered while lying on her bed, inside her mind though she formed a plan…tomorrow she'll visit the onsen and tell Horohoro what she felt…besides she needs to get the jacket back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UH-OH! Our girl is pretty much confusing brotherly affection to love… what if she knew the truth… that Horohoro treats her like a sister only…poor Pirika… if she just sticks with Ren then this wouldn't happen… What would happen next? Find out… as the impending end is getting nearer.

Hope you like this chappie… I intended to include the part where Pirika went to the Funbari onsen in this chapter but I decided to emphasize on the 'walking home' part which my stuff doll thinks was cute. Well this is finished. Thanks for reading, sorry for the errors again and… please review!


	9. Chap8

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just own that stupid Taki and the plot of this story… I also own those typographical errors you see in this story… sorry about that.

By the way Choco's joke about the volcano in the last chapter was my classmate's joke so I don't own that joke too… poor me…

Well on to the story…

The end is very near…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

Pirika woke up very early though today is a Saturday. As soon as she got a yes from her mother to go to the onsen she hurried to fix some snacks at once. She baked a very scrumptious chocolate cake meant for Horo and a pie for Ren… she also packed some fruits in her snack and some sandwiches for the rest.

"I'm ready mother." Pirika told Mrs. Honda.

"Be careful Pirika and come back early. Ok?"

"Don't worry I will. Bye." Pirika said.

After she kissed her mother on the cheeks she started to run off towards the onsen.

--------

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the clouds were all white and the sky was blue… Horohoro's directions were very easy to follow and so Pirika got there in no time at all.

"Hello! Is anybody home?" Pirika shouted in the man gate.

"Pirika? Why are you here?" a voice very familiar to her said.

Pirika looked around but there was no one there, then she remembered something and so she looked down… there she saw Manta smiling happily at her.

"Hello Manta. I am just visiting. I hope I don't disturb you or anything." She politely asked.

"No… we're very happy to see you. I believe you haven't met Anna and Tamao. Come I'll show them to you." Manta invited.

The midget then started to walk as Pirika follows him from behind.

"Anna?" Pirika muttered remembering all the things that Horohoro said about her.

They entered the house as Manta let her sit for a while.

"Want me to get you anything?" Manta asked.

"No… but thanks." Pirika said smiling.

"I'll just call Anna and the rest for them to know that you're here." Manta assured and with that he left.

As soon as he left the room he saw Anna just waiting on the other side.

"So she's here." Anna assumed as Manta seemed looked frightened as well as surprised.

"I'll just call Horohoro and the rest." Manta said as he skipped away happily like little bunny.

Anna just stared coldly at the midget going away. She then looked straight again and opened the door… the only barrier between her and Pirika.

As soon as she entered Pirika jumped to her feet at once. Anna just stared stiffly again, raising one brow. Pirika then slowly bowed.

"Good morning. My name is Pirika Honda." Pirika said and after that she straightened again showing Anna a smile.

"You may sit down." Anna said as Pirika sat down again.

Anna sat down before her too. She studied every inch of the Ainu girl as she looks at her carefully. Pirika on the other hand was just freaked out.

'_Nothing seemed to change.'_ Anna thought.

"You must be Anna. Horohoro and the rest told so many things about you."

"I bet none is good."

"Oh no! Yoh seemed to praise you always. He said that you're very strong… and very admirable."

"He… did?" Anna said somehow blushing. Pirika smiled.

"Oh. Well he should or else I'll punish him." Anna snapped at once when she realized that she lost focus.

"Well tell me things about you Pirika. I heard you're a very rich girl."

"Well my parents are not me… but someday I will be their heir… though I don't know if I could handle that much responsibility… I mean it's a huge company and I'm just a little girl."

'_Her self-esteem seems to decrease… she once wanted to fill the whole world with a bunch of plants and now a small company… she can't handle?'_ Anna noticed taking notes in her head.

Ana wanted to say something to her but as soon as she heard the loud footsteps raging there she preferred to shut up.

-----

"Hold on Horohoro. You just saw her… why hurry?" Ren muttered, being in a bad mood again.

"Oh Ren he's just excited." Yoh said smiling at him.

Ren just mumbled again on his own still blushing a bit.

"Pirika! Is that really you!" Horohoro shouted sliding on the newly polished floor.

Horohoro can't believe his eyes, he saw Pirika sitting in front of Anna and smiling at him. It was like a dream.

"Hello Horohoro." Pirika greeted when Horohoro came in.

"Hello Pirika glad you could make it here." Yoh said when he finally went in too.

"Horohoro's directions were very easy to follow. I didn't get lost." Pirika explained cheerfully.

"Well good thing he did something right this time." Ren muttered almost hiding his presence in the room.

As soon as Pirika heard his voice she looked at him at once.

"I thought I won't see you here… but I'm glad you're here too… hi Ren." Pirika smiled.

"What's in there?" Horohoro asked, his nose sniffing the basket Pirika brought.

"I brought a cake, a pie, some sandwiches and fruits. " Pirika said taking her basket and opening the lid, letting the mouth watery smell of the goods she have fill the air.

"Yummy!" Horohoro said not even taking his eyes off the cake.

Manta finally come back with Faust with him Tamao went there too with a tray of tea with her.

"Have some tea Pirika." Tamao offered.

Pirika blinked… she still don't know who she was.

"You are?" Pirika asked.

"My name is Tamao Tamamura. Glad to meet you." Tamao said while bowing.

"Me to." Pirika bowed as well.

-----------

Everyone ate the things that Pirika brought while Anna kept some of the fruits in the refrigerator for later. Pirika was so happy to see Horohoro once again as well as the others. Yoh then showed Pirika around the onsen… a tour that she enjoyed a lot.

-----

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe you invited her here?" Anna asked Horohoro when Yoh had taken the girl for a tour.

"Well she insisted."

"Dummy." Anna muttered.

"Hey why do you always like to insult me?" Horohoro shouted clenching his fist. Tamao was there to stop him.

"I'm just telling you the truth. You said you wanted Pirika to have a normal life and now she's here again? Isn't that contradicting to what you planned before… to get out of her life?" Anna said strongly as her eyes are blank of emotions.

"But… but…"

"But what? You're too scared to lose her… and yet you gave her away. If you really wanted her to have a normal life then you should've not let her meet you. You're really stupid." Anna said coldly as Horohoro started to look distressed.

"But what should I do?" Horo asked hoping Anna would give him a good advice.

"I don't know what's your problem but while she's here better give her a good memory about us… but swear that this would be the last."

"Okay."

------

After Pirika's tour they all head back to the room where they came before. Pirika and Manta started to play chess in the balcony; Horohoro was watching them while still eating the cake Pirika baked. Yoh was sleeping beside them while Anna was gone, probably watching TV again. Ren though was just outside training on his kwan dao.

While waiting for Manta to make his next move Pirika can't help to look at Ren. He was sweating all over, which was complementing his muscular body as it flexes with each strike. Pirika blushed staring at him while not even noticing that her mouth was slowly opening… she may not notice it but Horohoro did… making his brow arch bringing him into a thought.

"Pirika?" Manta called as Pirika suddenly snapped.

"Oh… my turn." Pirika said as she stared at the chessboard.

While Pirika was thinking Horohoro suddenly decided to train too, thinking that she was impressed by what Ren was doing.

'_I don't want a pointy-haired-shorty outstand me in the eyes of my sister.'_ He thought and with that he suddenly stood up.

He then stepped outside and suddenly started doing some sort of fighting styles.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ren asked seeing that Horohoro was disturbing him in his daily training routine.

"Nothing… just training." Horo said while winking.

"Horo-kun!" A feminine voice suddenly shouted from inside. Pirika turned to her at once.

"Tamao?" she muttered seeing Tamao get a towel and head outside at once.

She went to Horohoro looking all so worried.

"It's very hot you'll sweat a lot. Look you're already sweaty." Tamao said wiping the sweat from Horo's brows.

"Sorry… I forgot that my body is used to severe cold temperatures and not to the heat of the sun." Horohoro said smiling and rubbing his head.

Tamao was just pouting.

"Oh… don't get angry. I forgot. Sorry." Horohoro joked.

"If you two don't mind… you're disturbing my training." Ren reminded the two looking irritated and about to slash Horo with his weapon.

"Okay. Hey Tamao… want to eat some peaches… you should try some." Horo invited just so that Tamao would forgive him.

"Okay. But don't forget this next time."

"I will, I will." Horo said as he pushed Tamao inside.

Upon seeing that Pirika turned furious!

"Manta, tell me are Tamao and Horohoro… um… dating?" Pirika asked while still not moving a piece in the chessboard.

"I'm not sure but I think… yes… I think because they often look so sweet together. They share that look which I see in soap operas about romance but why are you so curious?"

"Oh nothing at all." Pirika said, then moving her horse and smiling at Manta.

"Check." Pirika said and with that Manta looked at the chessboard and saw that he was beaten.

"I surrender. You weren't a good chess player before." Manta said sadly.

"Before? This is the first time we played chess?" Pirika said, confused.

"Oh… I meant… oh just don't notice me." Manta said almost slipping his tongue.

Pirika then stood up making Manta a little bit nervous.

"Where are you going?"

"Just going to get water." Pirika answered and with that she left.

------

When Pirika went to the kitchen she stopped when she heard Horo's voice.

"Thanks Tamao." He said as Pirika slowly sneaked to peek.

Horohoro was sitting just opposite Tamao. They were eating the cake Pirika baked… well that was fine with the blue-haired girl but the only problem is the fact that they were eating on just one spoon.

"Hey Tam there's some icing on your lips." Horo said pointing at it.

Tamao blushed and tried to wipe it but she wiped the wrong side.

Horo chuckled getting a table napkin from the countertop.

"Here let me get it." Horo insisted wiping the chocolate icing on Tamao's lips.

Because of that both blushed furiously.

"Tamao…" Horo muttered, his eyes expressing a lot of things but doesn't know where exactly to start.

"Horohoro… are you going to say something?"

"Shh." Horo hushed putting his finger between her lips.

"I wanted to say this from the very first time I met you… I think I was just… scared to what your reaction may be." Horo started staring at Tamao sincerely.

"Why then are you saying this? Now?"

"Because… after the tragedy between… you know… me and my sister I thought that I was alone but because of you… what I'm saying is I never felt that I'm alone because of you. You're always there for me… I guess to summarize all this… I just want you to know that…"

Pirika then closed her eyes, feeling her heart crush into a thousand pieces…

'_My destiny has found his destiny.'_ Pirika thought, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I just want you to know. Tamao Tamamura… I…love… you."

Upon hearing that Pirika just wanted to leave…her heart was broken… badly.

---------

Pirika did go outside… in a place that she knew no one would think to look for her –the rooftop.

She just kept on crying as the full moon shone above her. The night wind was breezy and cold. Pirika could hear Horo's voice shouting and looking for her… it has been a while since she was not seen in the house.

-------

"Maybe she went home." Yoh said.

"She will not go home without saying goodbye to me." Horo insisted and he kept on looking for her.

-----

"Why would I ask for your permission before leaving… you're not my brother. Maybe (sniff, sniff) you just treat me like this because… (sniff) you remember your dead sister in me. (Sniff) I hate you." Pirika muttered and then cried again.

"I thought you were my destiny… how could you do this to me… just when I thought that you love me too. Like I love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor girl… who can heal her broken heart now? Where's Ren when you need him? What will happen next?

Find out soon enough in the next chapter…

n.n

Well a little bit HoroXTamao there… hope you like this one and please review… thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you and again thank you… look out for the next chapter… it'll be pure RenxPiri.


	10. Chap9

Disclaimer: don't own anything about Shaman King except for the plot… and only a human for mistakes…

**To all reviewers: **Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Please keep on sending those reviews… I really love to read all of them…

**To all reviewers that think Pirika is going weird: **Yes she _is_ going weird… I pity her…but don't worry in the end everything will be all right… and I think being weird is a side effect of having amnesia. She doesn't know what she's doing anymore!

**To pendulum-swing:** thanks for the plot but if I use that it would be unfair for you… and besides… if I use that it would end at once and I would want to make this longer… Ren still hadn't had a chance against Horo

So let's see if Ren could mend her broken heart…

Hope you'll like this one…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Then there's Ren **(it has a title!)

Pirika was still moping… I mean crying in the rooftop all alone under the bright and soft radiance of the moon.

"I didn't know that the moon can make your face look so angelic." A voice said behind her.

She then looked at where the voice came from and saw Ren sitting on the roof as well.

"Why are you here?" Pirika snapped.

Ren sensed at once that she's not in a good mood. His lips twitched smirking a bit.

"Why are you so angry tonight? Something happened?" Ren asked with a trace of concern in his voice.

Pirika then looked at him, her eyes puffy with all her crying. She tried to wipe her tears but they poured again. Whenever she really cries she can't stop that easily

"Who did this? Want me to kill him?" Ren said while motioning that he's coming down.

"No!" Pirika stopped him grabbing his shirt.

"Why? That devil made you cry and I won't rest until he repays it." Ren said angrily.

"Thank you but I don't want anymore fighting to happen. Besides it was my fault… I hoped too much." Pirika said her eyes turning miserable than ever.

'_Argh! How can I do what I promised her… how can I keep her from crying! I hate it when she cries. I always want to see her smile. What should I do?'_ Ren started to think as he just stared at the sad little blue-haired girl in front of him.

"Pirika… why are you crying?" Ren just asked, blushing a bit… he's not used to being so nice… but when it comes to Pirika… he just can't understand why he's being like this.

"It's because of… of Horohoro." Pirika said rolling her eyes.

"Horo! Why? What did he told you?" Ren asked in a shock. He was thinking that his stupid friend already told her the truth.

"No… he didn't tell me anything." Pirika answered.

"Then what did he do to make you cry?"

"He…" Pirika the paused her brows arching, "oh I'm so stupid!" Pirika shouted pummeling her head. "Stupid! Stupid!" She cried again and again.

Ren was so confused now, he doesn't know what her problem is but he won't let her hurt herself. He suddenly grabbed her hand to stop her from knocking her head.

"Ren…" Pirika muttered looking at Ren with her shining eyes.

"Don't do this! I don't know what you're problem is but I won't let you hurt yourself. You can always talk to me… I'm always here for you… you know that."

Pirika then nod and wiped her tears again convincing herself that she won't cry.

"Horohoro told Tamao that he loves her… and I… I was hurt… because… I love him too. He said that I won't be alone but now… he already has a Tamao… and I'm alone again."

"You'll never be alone!" Ren shouted at her. Pirika looked at him, stunned.

"But… but…"

"Pirika, you'll never be alone… Horo treats you like a little sister… sure he's nice, a gentleman and very funny when he's around you… but…" Ren rolled his eyes to one side and started to turn red, "but he's not the only man in the world… because I'm here too… I would give anything for you to notice me. I know that you like Horo much more than me but at least bear in mind that he's not the only one caring for you because… I'm here. Don't ever forget that."

Ren is a really tough guy but when he was talking he was so captivating. Every word he said was very heartwarming and sincere… those words were coming from the heart.

Pirika's heart was beating very rapidly; she was turning red from head to toe… the first one she really met was Ren… if it weren't for that cell-o-scope and Amanda… she wouldn't have forced herself to fall in love with Horo…

"Ren… thank you. You know… I really had a crush on Horohoro… and when she started treating me very special… I felt something inside of me then I thought that he was my destiny… but I was wrong… now after you told me that… I realized that I do love him…" Ren started to look depressed, "as a brother that is." Pirika continued and with that Ren looked at her, his eyes telling her that he was very happy to hear that.

"Ren… from now on Ill never cry. Thank you Ren… for everything."

Ren just nod smiling at her. Even without words Pirika knew that Ren was glad to help her… he really was his knight from the beginning up until now… sure he's sometimes cold and very snobbish to look at but that's just him… and because of that I'm-so-strong-don't-underestimate-me look people fear him as the same time respect him.

"I think it's getting late… I should go home now." Pirika said looking at the time.

"I think you're right. This time I'll walk with you home." Ren offered as he stood. He then offered his hand for the girl to stand up. But Pirika shook her head, her eyes saying _'I could stand on my own'_.

Pirika then stood up but suddenly as if the cold night's breeze had touched her… she slipped. Her feet were not properly settled in the roof and as soon as she stood up, the sudden motion caused her to become unbalanced… causing her to fall.

"Pirika!" Ren shouted following her with just a gaze. Could he do nothing to save her now? Would she be in danger again because of his irresponsibility?

It was very quick… in just a blink of an eye Pirika slipped, her blue locks waving in the air like silk cloth against the wind.

--------

Good thing though she was an Ainu… and the tribe's blood still flows through her veins… without a doubt… she was still a Shaman.

-----

"_I got to live! For me… for my parents… for my destiny!"_

And with eyes closed, thinking that she must save herself and determined to survive, she felt a hand holding her and pulling her safely to grab on the down spout of the roof.

Though she was safe for now… Ren could see that the down spout was not enough to hold her weight for long. She was very far from him and his hands were very short to reach her.

"Damn it!" Ren muttered as he still tries to reach her.

"Ren… Help me." Pirika whispered still holding on.

"Don't worry." Ren assured, he then stood up and looked around. For some reason the onsen suddenly became empty… as if nobody not even a soul is around.

"Damn it. Where are they?"

"Ren! Help!" Pirika shouted her fingers being bruised by the rusting metal of the spout.

Ren then looked around, panic started to grow inside of him as the fear of Pirika getting hurt submerge further into his mind. Then he saw it… his kwan dao, the weapon which he brought when he went up the roof.

"I got it!"

------

Pirika is still holding on tighter as her fingers slowly slip. But just before her fingers slip, or her hope faded she saw something beside her. She knew what it was for she already saw Ren use it when he was training earlier this morning… it was the part of Ren's kwan dao… the part where he holds it. She was about to grab on to it when she felt something drop on her cheeks. It was a liquid but surely not her tears, nor is it sweat… it was thicker and smelled like…

"Blood? Ren!" Pirika muttered at once as she looked up.

There she saw Ren holding onto the blade of the kwan dao. She can't believe her eyes; this boy is tolerating pain just so that she would live…

"Why?" Pirika thought, flattered and touched by the heroic deed Ren executed.

"Hurry up before you fall there!" Ren commanded at once. Pirika snapped from her thinking.

------

At once she grabbed hold on to the weapon. When she was settled Ren pulled her up slowly. Pirika knew that Ren's hands were still bleeding and they must really hurt… that made her think a lot… about Ren.

This surely was a long and tiring day… oh how Pirika wish that it would be over.

-------

After being settled again in the roof, Ren checked Pirika's feet at once. It was swelling turning reddish… making Ren worry.

"Can you use them?" Ren asked.

Pirika tried to stretch them but as soon as she moved the swelling part on her ankle a sudden yet severe amount of pain swirled in her feet.

"It hurts." Pirika just muttered turning her feet to their original position at once.

"I'll carry you down." Ren decided.

"Wait! You're injured too." Pirika said recalling the blood in her cheeks that was now falling like a drop of tear.

Ren looked at her and saw his blood racing down the smooth and rosy flesh of the Ainu. He took his handkerchief at once and wiped them.

"You look like you're crying blood. Don't worry about that."

"But Ren…"

"Don't argue. I'll carry you down and let's show that to Faust. After that I'll take you home at once. You need to rest." Ren said, his voice almost shouting but Pirika was not irritated by it for she knew that deep inside, behind those fierce eyes… he was worried.

But still Ren was injured, his hands may have stopped bleeding but the wound was deep, she knew because she saw how tightly Ren held the blade when he pulled her up.

--------------

So Ren carried Pirika on his back. He first threw his kwan dao to the ground before he jumped from the roof to the ground while still making sure that Pirika was safe and sound behind his back.

Pirika though feeling the sting on her ankles was enjoying this… a lot.

Ren's scent was very tickling to the nose. Pirika can almost imagine again the scene she saw this morning, Ren's wet shirt clinging to his body, making his physical features stand out... and yet that was not the most striking element Tao Ren has… true, he has a good body but his eyes are the most marvelous part a girl would want to look at. It was very mysterious, deep, secretive and truly dazzling. It was… as it seems almost hypnotizing for her.

The wind from their down fall brushed her hair and after being airborne for a while a small impact from the ground knocked Pirika a bit… making her wake up… the ride was over.

-----

"Where were you guys?" Yoh suddenly asked, the two not even realizing where he came from… he just appeared.

"Where we are? You are the ones who were gone!" Ren shouted.

"What happened to her?" Horohoro asked seeing Pirika from the door.

"None of your business Boroboro! Where's Faust?" Ren barked keeping Pirika from him.

"Here I am." Faust said raising his hand, also coming out from the door.

"Tend to her feet. They're swelling." Ren ordered giving Pirika to Faust.

Faust looked at her at once, Horo wanted to see her too but Ren got in his way at once.

"What happened? What did you do?" Horo asked while Ren was wrapping his hands with a bandage that he got from his pockets.

"We were on the roof you idiot! Why didn't you hear us?" Ren shouted as he finished both hands at once.

"We didn't hear anything." Yoh answered.

Ren then looked at him as if scanning his eyes for the truth… but before he could talk Fast suddenly tapped Ren on the shoulders.

"She'll be fine now. I suggest taking her home to rest." Faust said smiling at Ren.

"Okay, I'll carry him home." Horohoro volunteered.

"No way!" Ren shouted, stopping him again.

"Wonder what happened?" Horo can't help to ask himself, he was very much confused.

------

"Okay now?" Ren asked with all gentleness.

"Yup. Thanks… but how about your hands?" Pirika asked worryingly as Ren hid them at his back at once.

"Don't worry I'm used to getting hurt… I use my kwan dao often and I get these kinds of accidents all the time." He assured.

"Sure?"

"I'm sure. Now let's get you home."

"Can I ride on your back?"

"What?... um… I mean of course." Ren agreed. Though he didn't want to walk all the way to Pirika's house… he was forced to… well at least for her.

---------------

_Can this be love I'm feeling right now_

_I hope this wouldn't end somehow_

_I don't recall ever feeling this way_

_So to him what can I say_

_How can he know that he's my dream…_

"Ren?" Pirika called after singing on her mind those words. It came from a song she just heard on the radio but she didn't know the title not even the singer… only those words.

"What?"

"Am I heavy?"

"Not really… don't worry. Now rest…I'll just wake you up when we're there."

"Okay."

His voice so assuring, his hands so comforting, his eyes so loving… his presence so securing…

_Can this be love I'm feeling right now_

_I'm unfamiliar, it's confusing me now_

_Why do I tremble whenever you're near_

_I can't seem to say my words so you'll hear_

Though she doesn't know who sang that, the picture of Ren suddenly flashed on her mind when she heard it.

_Can this be love I'm feeling right now_

_I love the feeling it's giving me now_

_A voice inside me is guiding me now…_

"Pirika…" Ren called snapping her from singing on her mind again and truly drifting to dreamland.

"Hmm?"

"Will you get hurt if I say 'I love you' to somebody else first?" Ren asked, blushing.

"Um…" Pirika can only utter, while at the back of her mind a volcano suddenly erupted. _'Of course I would get hurt! I won't let you disappear from me too.'_ She thought.

"But before you answer that… what if you knew that she was already dead?" Ren asked.

Pirika got confused, is this real-life question or a hypothetical one?

"Saying those words to someone is not a game… you must mean every word you speak of. Well all I can say is if she's gone…" her hands hugging Ren in the chest slowly became tighter as Pirika settled her head comfortably on his back, her eyes closed and her lips curved in a smile, "I hope I can at least suffice the part she left in your heart."

'_True… the old Pirika, the one who hates me because I'm one of his brother's enemies to the throne of the Shaman King, the one who shouts at me for no reason at all, and the first woman I loved is gone… but now this Pirika, though a little weird… have already filled that missing hole… ever since she woke up.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What can you say? What can Horo say to this? Will this two end up in each other's arms in the end or will there be a greater hindrance?

Hope you like this chapter… by the way the italicized words starting with _Can this be love_ is actually lyrics from the song 'can this be love'… now since I don't want to disobey the rule in about copy n paste lyrics I rewrite it in my own words… I know I'm a failure when it comes to composing… but thank you in reading it by the way… please review.


	11. Chap10

**DiScLAimEr:** I do not own Shaman King and I'm a HUMAN… I commit mistakes while trying to avoid them. Gomen! I know it's foolish of me to commit these stupid errors again and again… but I swear at Horo's snowboard that I try to avoid them… but when you see a typographical stupidity please try to understand…

Thank you to all the reviewers I love you all!

Sorry for the long waiting for my next update…it was just because my computer broke and the one who fixed this took a long time before actually fixing it…

But now it's fixed so let's get on with the next chapter…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Pirika woke up while still feeling like her head was up in air. She could still recall all the things that transpired last night. Though it was very sudden… Horo broke her heart then Ren mend it and made it beat again…

She was still happy indeed that the experience made her learn something… the importance of listening to her heart.

She then stood up and walked to the bathroom to fix herself up… but every time she closed her eyes she can still remember everything in full detail. She could still smell his scent; she could still feel the chilly breeze brushing her hair… making her almost see herself behind Ren again… like what it was last night.

She then went out of the bathroom fully dressed for breakfast. She was about to go down when she saw something in the corner of her eyes… when she turned to it she saw the fresh bouquet of red roses in her vase. She then walked towards it and started to sniff it as her fingers touched a few petals. But she halted when her hands came across an unidentified object in the bouquet. She slowly pulled it out and saw that it was a card… a sky blue one too… like the color of her eyes. She smiled as she opened it.

_Dear Pirika,_

_I cordially invite you to dinner… I'll be in your house by 8:00… see you tonight._

_Hoping that you'll come,_

_Tao Ren._

She read.

She then folded the card and put it in her pocket.

Then from nowhere… she suddenly … shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Good thing though before anything would break due to her high pitched voice her cell phone started to beep. She then took it and started to read the message.

It says: Your horoscope for today… you will soon learn the deep part of your well. Be ready to endure the pain in your quest and remain strong… don't ever give up for in the end of this dark tunnel… your destiny awaits.

Pirika then frowned and deleted the message.

"You will never get me into trouble again. You made me suffer in Horo's hand and now you'll disappoint me in my date! I'll never be fooled twice." Pirika shouted to her cell phone as I it was the one who did the message.

She then put her cell phone inside her drawer, which she locked after she shut it properly. After that she went back to her good mood again, she really tries to forget about that cell-o-scope and good thing Ren's invitation can easily cover it.

"I hope my mother let me come." Pirika prayed sincerely before she dashed out of her room and ran down.

----

Back in Ren's house, Ren was stretching in front of the window

"Ohayou Ren!" Horohoro suddenly burst out popping from nowhere making Ren step back a little.

"What're you doing here? You almost made me attack you!" Ren shouted angrily as Horo jumps in and sits on Ren's couch.

"Admit it… you were surprised ne?" Horo asked grinning happily and raising a brow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I can't help to think about what happened last night." Horo started.

"That's a surprise… I never knew you could think. But still it's none of your business." Ren said almost threatening the Ainu.

Then silence struck inside the room… no one dared to speak… for maybe they don't know where to start or maybe they just can't find the right words to say.

"Tell me Ren… the flowers. What's that for?" Horo asked seriously.

Ren then was shocked, though he didn't show it he was really surprised. He could swear that he didn't notice Horo around when he delivered the flowers to the Honda residence early this morning.

"Her feet were injured. It was just a get well soon present." Ren said… almost cursing himself for lying.

"Good." Horo said while standing up happily, "I thought you're starting to fall in love with my sister. Though I don't blame you… you know how it is Ren."

"I think I do."

"Well since that is cleared. I better be going. Tamao is cooking a new recipe and I just can't wait. Sayonara!" Horo said energetically while hopping out of the window.

Ren then looked at the window as his eyes followed Horo and his snowboard as they slowly start to fade through the thickness of the trees.

"After all this time… you still don't trust me." Ren muttered through gritted teeth.

--------------------

The night Pirika was waiting for finally arrived… five minutes before the said time Ren's car arrived.

Pirika was wearing a sky blue silk gown with a shawl of matching color. Her hair was unbound letting it fly in the night wind. She was very beautiful tonight though she chose not to wear any make-up… she really go for the natural look.

Pirika with her parents behind her were already waiting in the door for Ren's arrival.

"You look so beautiful." Ren complemented as his eyes lays on the blushing Pirika.

"Take care of her." Mr. Honda said as Ren smiled sincerely.

"Have a good time." Mrs. Honda added as Ren opens the car's door and helping Pirika to get in and sit comfortably.

"Thank you very much." Ren said bowing to Piri's parents.

Ren then entered the driver's seat and slowly drove away as Pirika's parents were waving at them.

-------

Ren covered Pirika's eyes as he led her to the place where they should be seated to dine. Pirika was still clueless until now but at the back of her mind something tells her that this place feels very familiar…

Ren slowly took his hands off Pirika's face just to see that her eyes were still shut.

"You can look now." Ren signaled as Pirika slowly opened her eyes… then when she shot a glance around the place her eyes widened in amazement.

From the looks of it, the place seems like an old abandoned theatre. However Ren made it look very, very special.

The place was dark but was illuminated by the candles in the audience seat. Every seat has one candle inside a glass and when they are seen from the stage it seemed like twinkling stars on a dark night. The stage was also lit by candles artistically arranged in their candle holders. The table and chairs were in the middle of the stage where they are now standing at. But that was not the best part yet… for when Pirika looked up at the ceiling she saw a million tiny sparkling lights like stars scattered above them… though she doesn't really know what they are made of she was just astonished. She felt like she was in space, surrounded by a million sparkling stars… it was just magical… she loved it a lot.

"It's so pretty!" Pirika shouted happily. She then looked at Ren who was staring at her all this time.

"Good thing you liked it. But you know what… you outshine them all." Ren said with sincerity in his eyes.

Pirika blushed while keeping a strand of blue locks behind her ear.

"Arigatou."

Ren then pulled a seat and let Pirika sit on it. He then walked over the opposite side and sat down too.

-----

The whole night through the two just ate, talked and had fun. Although they blush occasionally, they still didn't felt awkward talking to each other.

"So why did you chose this place?" Pirika asked as the two sat down on the edge of the stage.

"To be honest this place was the reason why she always goes home late."

"She?" Pirika asked.

"Horo's little sister… the first woman I've loved." Ren said looking on the floor.

"Do you know what she does here?"

"No one knew… but she never had the chance to tell it to us… for she never finished it." Ren sadly said looking at the wilted roses at the side of the stage.

Ren's eyes startled to twinkle… Pirika doesn't know whether it was because of the light or maybe because he was crying.

"Sorry."

"No. Don't be. She's gone… and what's important is you're here."

"Ren…"

"Hmm?"

"It's starting to get cold." Pirika said while shivering a little.

Without any word Ren slowly got closer to Pirika and embraced her slowly. Instantly the cold breeze started to disappear… she then closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment… hoping that this would moment just freeze.

------

What they don't know though is that they weren't the only person inside that theatre… for in the darkness of the shadow stood a familiar figure… dressed in Ainu clothes! He was the one responsible for the place being terribly cold all of a sudden –Horohoro. But what's this? He was not alone… for behind him stood a cloaked figure with long hair.

"See I told you something's going on with those two." The long-haired boy said smiling behind Horohoro finally revealing his face to the light... he was none other than Hao!

"Ren… I'll never forgive you… you lied to me." Horohoro muttered angrily making the place colder than before.

"And to think that if they ever end up with each other Pirika would be brought back to our world." Hao said again in an almost taunting voice.

"I'll never let that happen." Horohoro whispered again looking fiercely at the couple in the middle of the stage.

-------------------------------------

What shall Horohoro do? Why is Hao here in this scene? What is he up to? What shall happen to the two lovers? Will Ren finally forget the old Pirika and accept that she'll never be back or will Pirika remember everything in the end?

Find out in the part of the story…

Watch out for the ending really soon…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so this time it took me a very long time to update…

Gomen!

I hope this chapter compensate for that…

Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing… I often get ideas from the reviewer on what the ending would be…

Arigatou and keep on reading!


	12. Chap11

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King…

To all the readers: Please review and I hope you like this next chapter as well as the whole story itself. I'm sorry if I overlooked some typographical errors, be assured though that I'm trying my best to proofread every chapter before submitting them… I think I just glanced over some parts… so if ever that made you quite confused… I'm really sorry!

To all the reviewers: Thank you for your reviews I just love reading them… I'm also very flattered every time I see my works included in another author's favorite stories selection… Arigatou! And I love you all!

Without further ado…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

The next day Ren slept in the onsen since it was nearer from Piri's house than the hotel. Horo didn't have the chance to talk with Ren that night and so he rested… for tomorrow is another day.

It was still very early in the morning when Horohoro decided to confront Ren. He marched to Ren's room in the onsen at once and opened the door without warning… there he saw Ren, who is already up and was about to go down.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Ren scowled.

But Horo didn't answer instead he marched right up at Ren and grabbed him by the collar.

"Meet me, Funbari cemetery at 1:00. " Horohoro said.

"What's the big idea!" Ren finally snapped pushing himself out of Horo's grip.

"I'm challenging you on a Shaman Fight… show up and prove you're a man." Horo finally said before he really left Ren's room.

"I wonder what's got into him… he's acting really weird." Ren noticed.

He then smirked,

"But I'll be there."

-------

Meanwhile in Hao's hiding place the door slowly opened, revealing a silhouette of a boy who entered at once.

Hao looked up at the boy while still sitting on the floor, a grin appeared on his lips.

"Taki… nice to see you." Hao greeted smiling cheerfully.

Taki instantly kneeled on one knee and bowed low.

"Master Hao. I'm begging you… give Pirika to me... don't hurt her." Taki begged.

"Now… why would I want to do that?" Hao said, taunting.

"Please master Hao…you don't need her anymore!" Taki said raising his voice.

With that he received a slap from Hao.

"Weakling… my plan is working perfectly… now why would I let Pirika live if I could kill her?"

"Yoh and the rest are already fighting each other because of your plan… what more do you want?"

"You really don't get it do you? After Pirika, I'll finish off Anna and after then will I be assured that they're off guarded. I'll make them taste the pain that's even more unbearable than what've experienced… I'll make them suffer. Now since you're bugging me already… I think I should finish you off too."

"No!" Taki said wide-eyed while standing up.

He then started to run away but Hao was faster… in a blink of an eye, before Taki could escape… he was burnt to a crisp. Hao just stared at him as he burned Taki. When Taki's body stopped moving Hao started to laugh, his laughter was flooding the whole building.

-----

1:00 PM

Ren was still waiting for Horohoro in the cemetery, though he didn't know what his friend wanted he still went there with his trusty weapon.

Then he felt something… or rather someone… moving closer to him in an incredible speed.

When Ren looked at the direction where it came from, he saw Horohoro on his snowboard with Kuroro oversouled in it.

"I knew it! Bason!" Ren shouted as he twirls his kwan dao and letting the spirit oversoul in it too.

Horohoro created spikes made of ice at the bottom of his snowboard which he used to attack Ren from above. However Ren was quick, using his kwan dao he protected himself from that all the while pushing Horohoro away from him.

Horo was blown away by a few meters… he stopped and picked up his snowboard, holding it in his hands now.

"Why did you lie to me?" Horohoro shouted.

"You knew!" Ren can't believe what he heard. How could he know about that?

"You stupid Chinese! I saw you and my sister in the old theatre! You even told her that she was dead!" Horohoro shouted even more, anger was burning in his eyes.

"Why don't you trust me? I won't hurt your sister! I swear!" Ren shouted.

But Horohoro didn't want to listen to him anymore. He suddenly turned his oversoul into a canon-like object in his hand. He jumped up, punching his hand on the ground where spikes of ice appeared creeping very fast towards Ren.

Ren jumped up at once and tried to slash the ice coming to him.

"Don't get near her ever again!" Horo warned.

"Never!" Ren shouted. He then started to go nearer to Horohoro…he succeeded.

Horo and Ren were now face-to-face.

"Why don't you give up? I love Pirika and I won't let her end up with someone like you." Horo muttered.

"Why don't I give up? That's an easy one… because I love her too…even more than you do."

"If you love her that much why would you want her to come back in our kind of life?"

"What?" Ren muttered, taken aback.

Because of that sudden lost of concentration, Horo took that chance to push Ren. Ren easily fell, sitting on the ground.

Horo then pointed his weapon at him. Ren could see that he was defeated.

"Don't you get it? If you marry Pirika he'll be involved in our world once more."

"I'll try to live like a normal human! I'd do that for her."

"But you're still a Tao. A Shaman clan…"

"I'll disown myself from my family." Ren answered once more.

Horo started to get pissed; it's no use talking seriously to someone who doesn't want to listen. With that he punched Ren with his other hand, the one that doesn't have the oversoul.

"You're a Shaman and even if you try to ignore it… it's a part of you and you'll always be a part of it. Pirika has this chance of letting go from this kind of life and I won't let her lose that chance. I really wanted her to live peacefully… that's why I decided to never show myself to her ever again. Can't you understand? If we continue on being like this in the end… in the end… that tragedy will happen again. I don't want her to get hurt again."

"But I can protect her." Ren still insisted.

"But tell me… if you're that great then why she had amnesia in the first place! Neither you nor I saved her from that awful event… Tell me Ren… did you have the chance to protect her that time?" Horo said as Ren stops to think.

"Think about it. It's your decision and I hope it's the right one." Horohoro said. With that he turned about, placed his snowboard on the ground and flew away.

Leaving Ren dumbfounded…

He then stood up, face dark… looking very sad indeed.

"He's… right…" he muttered, his voice barely escaping his throat, his hand clenched into a fist very tightly…

-------

What is Ren thinking? What will happen next? Find out soon… the end is near!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chappie before my favorite scene in this story… I know it's short but I still hope you liked this…

Thank you, thank you, thank you

For reading my work and for reviewing…

Please continue to read it… please review some more…

But most of all

I hope you like what I'm doing…

Thanks a lot!


	13. Chap12

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but be assured that this story is MINE!

I'm also very sorry if the last chapter was a shortie… even I don't like it… but I was just very sleepy when I wrote (I mean typed) that story… hey if Sims can sleep why can't I?

But moving on

I hope you will like this chapter… and I WISH you review… pls…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Ame**

Pirika was just a normal teen, a high school student studying as much as she can to get high grades to make her parents happy… well that was her life now, unconscious of what she was before. And though it was plain, simple and down right boring that was the state where Horohoro wanted her to stay forever.

The only problem was…

He doesn't know what Pirika wants.

For even if she is miles away from them… in her veins flows the Ainu blood –the Shaman blood.

------

Today Pirika had classes and so she was in school. It was a very cloudy day… the skies are very dark… you can almost taste the rain coming to pour on down on them all.

"Have you noticed that Taki never came to school anymore?" Amanda suddenly said to Pirika who was just silently reading on the corner of the class.

"So what if he's been absent lately… though I wish he would just disappear." Pirika said sighing then returning to her book.

"Don't say that! Taki is really nice." Amanda said, protecting the guy.

"Shut up! Ghosts are even nicer than him. Have you forgotten what he did?" Pirika snapped.

"Um… no… but that doesn't mean he can't change."

"Tell me Amanda… why are you so protective about that stupid oaf?" Pirika finally asked getting annoyed already.

"Actually I heard some rumors bout his disappearance."

"What? Some fire-using Shaman burned him to crisp and threw his ashes to the sea?" Pirika said then laughed.

"How did you know?" Amanda asked wide-eyed.

Pirika suddenly stood up, finally pissed off.

"That is so stupid. I'm going home now." Pirika declared.

"But Piri…" Amanda said while standing up to follow her, "you're walking home? Do you have an umbrella… its look like it's going to rain cats and dogs outside?"

"Don't worry. I can walk home besides it's just a few blocks away. I also have an umbrella… my mother gave it I think she had foreseen that it's going to rain." Pirika said smiling teasingly then finally chuckling as she walks away.

"That's not funny!" Amanda shouted at her and sticking out her tongue.

Pirika walked happily downstairs finally getting her shoes and umbrella from her locker. When she was all set she opened her umbrella and started to walk home.

Slowly the wind started to fade… as the clouds finally let go… the rain started to pour.

The raindrops started to make drumming sounds on Pirika's umbrella... the sound then slowly combined itself with the sound of her surroundings. The raindrops on the metal pipes, the roar of the engines of the cars passing by and the sound of her beating heart…

Different sounds humming in her ears… almost making melodies inside her head…

Then as if a rainy day mirage she saw him… again…

Her hair was draping all over his face making himself almost unfamiliar to her. The rain had made his whole body wet… from head to foot… making it almost seem that he just came out from a pool. The usual pointed hair was gone his hair was down due to the rain's shower (can that be possible?) but it didn't made him less of a man… actually it made him look darker, more mysterious… more handsome!

"R-Ren…" Pirika called; her voice barely a whisper maybe because she was uncertain up until now, "is he really Ren?" Pirika thought blushing under the shade of her umbrella.

"Pirika." Ren answered, lifting his head and setting aside the strands of hair blocking his face.

"W-why are you here? You might get sick." Pirika said getting worried and somewhat gesturing to her umbrella.

"And what took you so long? I've been waiting under the rain for 15 minutes now!" Ren suddenly shouted making Pirika step back a little.

"Oh no… I did it again." Ren suddenly thought noticing her reaction to it… he almost forgot that the old Pirika was the one who was used to that and not this Pirika, "I'm sorry." Ren apologized at once.

"No… I understand. Even I would get so grumpy if I stay too long under this harsh weather." Pirika said trying to smile she then stepped closer to Ren almost a meter away from him.

"Gomen… you see it was my turn to clean today and I just walked home."

"You don't have to say sorry. I... I really didn't tell you that I was here… that's understandable." Ren said in a very calm tone.

He had changed a lot ever since Pirika had amnesia and he swore to himself that he'll continue to change for the better for her.

"Why were you here?" Pirika asked still looking away from his piercing gaze.

"I came to tell you something."

The rain continued to pour as the wind suddenly blew on the two, making Pirika's umbrella suddenly flew from her slender fingers.

Good thing Ren was quick to get the umbrella before it can truly get away.

"Arigatou." Pirika said at once while Ren gave the umbrella to her.

She was a bit wet being under the rain without protecting for a split second that's why she was very thankful that Ren caught it for her before she was drenched.

But then… when she looked back at Ren again… he was very close to her being under that umbrella too.

"R-Ren…" Pirika whispered but before she could say anything else Ren suddenly hugged her tightly, drawing her closer to him.

Pirika was surprised and was blushing furiously. Then she smiled… laying her head comfortably on his chest, dropping her umbrella and placing her arms slowly around him…

"I'm here." Pirika whispered. The thought of being under the cold rain just drowned due to his loving touch.

'_I wish this could stay forever.'_ Ren thought then suddenly hugging her even tighter than before, _'but it just can't.'_

"Pirika." Ren started. His whisper almost tickling Pirika's ears…"I'm very sorry. I didn't want this to happen… but it just can't be."

"Ren?"

"No please don't speak. I want to say this… I'd never had the courage to tell this to you before. I don't want to lose this chance again. So please listen."

"I'm all ears. What is it?" Pirika asked. There's something in his voice that troubles her so much.

"You've changed me… without you knowing it. You taught me the strangest feeling any man could ever felt especially in my case. My world was in darkness then Yoh arrived and taught me about friendship but still something inside of me tells me that it wasn't enough. Then you arrived. You started to be very nice to me. You came with your smiles, your cheerfulness, and all those things that you just do… and all of a sudden without you noticing it… I started to…to… to love you."

Pirika was just agape…_ 'You were here all along… my destiny.'_ Pirika thought.

"But still… but still… you and I shouldn't be together. I don't want to get you into more trouble. You're already happy with your family. And maybe someday… someday you'll find someone that deserves your love more than I do. I'll still be there always to protect you but you shouldn't love me… you shouldn't see me… I will do what I promise without harming you…"

"Then why do you have to go?" Pirika asked, her tears flowing with the raindrops.

"To save you in a greater danger even I can't win against."

"Ren!" Pirika insisted noticing Ren's embrace starting to get loose. She then held him tighter afraid to lose him.

But this was just making it harder for the boy to leave… he was always very strong that's why he just can't understand why he can't say goodbye to her… why?

"Sorry Pirika. I hope you could find it in you to forgive me…"

"No! I don't want you to leave."

"Sayonara…"

"No!"

"And remember Wo ai ni… Pirika."

The rain then started to pour even more as Pirika started to loosen her grip from Ren and fall on the boy's arms. Somehow Ren had done something to her to make her unconscious.

"I hope we could meet in another lifetime… in a situation unlike this." Ren muttered while his face is dark.

Then the liquid somewhat resembling a tear crossed his cheeks…tears? Or maybe it's just the rain… definitely the rain… for someone like Ren Tao, the head of their clan… should never cry.

------

Pirika then suddenly woke up, finding herself in her warm cozy bed with her worried parents in her side.

"Where am I?" Pirika asked starting to get up, her mother's face lighting up.

"Mr. Tao brought you here." Mrs. Honda said.

"Ren?" Pirika said stunned, remembering what had happened, "Where is he?"

"He already left…" Mr. Honda said but before he could finish Pirika suddenly jumped out of her bed and ran downstairs... heading to the door.

She went out with only her pajamas on and the rain still descending from the heavens. Without any protection for her feet she ran outside the garden towards the gate… hoping to at least see Ren walking.

She wanted to see him again, to talk some things out… to clear things and to say what she feels for him… for her that's enough… even if he doesn't stay anymore as long as he knows too what she feels for him… that is enough.

Unfortunately when she got to the gate she didn't even saw a shadow of Ren…he was gone.

Her feet was muddy and she was soaking wet… as more liquid flows down her cheeks… some were rain… and some were her tears…but mostly…they were… her tears.

"The rain… Ren…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Ren finally forget about Pirika too? Will Pirika give up? Is this what that cell-o-scope was talking about? What about her destiny? Will it crumble and be lost forever like what happened to Taki? Find out in the next chapters… end is so very soon.

I hope you like this one because if you asked me this is one of my favorites… though it's very sad… do you think I should end up here or should I make a happy ending? What do you think?

But please review…

Thanks…


	14. Chap13

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King although I own the story…

Hoped you liked the previous chapter

Because here's the next one…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

Pirika was crying all day as the rain outside continued to pour. Her room was locked and nobody was allowed to get in even her maid that bought her food didn't get in. Pirika haven't eaten all day and didn't sleep all night, the next day she didn't go to school. This made her parents really worried.

"I think we should tell her the truth now." Her father decided.

"But why? She's only suffering a broken heart maybe we could move to another country so that she could forget about Ren Tao and all his friends. I don't want to lose our daughter. " Mrs. Honda insisted.

"I don't want to lose her too… I really loved her like my own… however… she must know the truth. That's all we could do to at least lighten up her burden. She must know who she really is."

"But what if she runs away from us once she knew the truth." Mrs. Honda continued getting worried even more.

"We love her… and if that's what her decision… then so be it. I'd rather see her free and be happy than inside her room and sad. I think Mr. Tao loved our daughter very much… the only problem is he fears that she would know the truth if this goes on."

"You really know your kind." Mrs. Honda said wiping her tears.

"Of course… I could tell by his eyes alone." Mr. Honda smiled.

---------

Inside Pirika's room she continued to weep in her bed, her pillows wet in tears and her covers all untidy.

"Ren…" she continued to mutter crying her heart out.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"I don't want to go out! I don't want to eat! Leave me alone!" she shouted looking fiercely to the door.

"It's just us honey. Please. Your father and I are getting worried." Her mother said through the door.

"Mother…" she whispered.

"If you want someone to talk to… I'm always here sweety."

"Me too." Mr. Honda added.

Then as if a miracle Pirika stood up in her bed and walked to the door…opening it slowly.

As soon as it opened Mrs. Honda suddenly hugged Pirika tightly as her eyes overflow with tears once more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." Pirika muttered.

"No… we're sorry. We should've told you the truth from the beginning." Mrs. Honda whispered back.

Pirika then let go for a while and stared at her mother with her puffy eyes.

"What truth?" Pirika can't help to ask.

Then they all sat down in her bed with Mrs. Honda on her right and Mr. Honda on her left. Mrs. Honda was holding Pirika's hands lovingly with her right and caressing her azure hair with her left. Mr. Honda still looked tense, his face seem to say that he doesn't know where to begin all these. Pirika on the other hand was just confused… though she tried to remain calm and forget about Ren just for a while.

"Father, mother… please tell me… what is it that you want to say?" Pirika asked.

"Pirika first of all we want to tell you that we love you very much… like how your brother love you too."

"Brother?" Pirika asked once hearing it, "Father… how can I have a brother? Don't tell me mom's pregnant."

"No Pirika. I'm not and I can never be. Do you know something about Horokeu Usui's sister?" Mrs. Honda asked.

Pirika then rolled her eyes to the ground recalling something.

"So?" Mr. Honda asked.

Pirika nod in reply.

"You do?" Mrs. Honda snapped in shock.

"Yes… in fact I do mother. She died just recently… she is also the one that caused Horohoro to like me. He remembers her in me. But most of all she was the one that… that Ren loved first. My enemy in his heart… and I lost to her… without even knowing her myself." Pirika explained as tears threatened to roll down her eyes once more.

"No my child. You didn't lose to her." Mrs. Honda assured trying to keep her from crying.

"But… but she's the only reason why Ren would leave me. Because he knows that he only loved me because he remembers her again. I lost to woman who I didn't even know… to someone who's already gone." Pirika reasoned out, crying once more.

"Believe me Pirika… you couldn't lose to her." Mr. Honda added.

"Why?"

"Because that woman… is you… you're Horokeu's sister. You're Ren's first love." Mrs. Honda finally said to her starting to prepare herself with the consequences to follow.

Pirika suddenly stood up, her eyes wide… just shocked with this revelation.

"But… how can that be? I can't remember anything."

"That's because you had amnesia from some accident." Mr. Honda answered.

"That accident was also the reason why Horohoro gave you to us. He felt like he can't protect you any more and that he's not worthy as a brother." Mrs. Honda added at once, her eyes pleading to Pirika.

"But even as I was gone. He still… was there… always there to guard me… even Ren. They're always there." Pirika muttered to herself, still in disbelief.

"Do you hate us? My child." Mrs. Honda asked, her eyes flowing with tears.

Pirika then looked at her once more… her eyes twinkling in tears… and slowly her lips curved into a smile… a smile that caused the Hondas to be at ease.

"Of course not," Pirika said, "How can I hate the people who treated me like their own? In fact I should be very grateful for having both of you… and for telling me the truth. You're still my parents right?"

"If you want to." Mr. Honda said smiling.

Pirika then ran up to them being greeted by the couples open arms.

"I love you… father, mother." Pirika whispered while kissing them on the cheeks and hugging them again.

"I have an idea… why don't we adopt Horokeu as well." Mrs. Honda suddenly suggested.

Mr. Honda and Pirika looked at each other and both agreed.

"That sounds great!" Pirika shouted happily.

"Now we can be a big happy family." Mr. Honda added, giving more happiness to the scene.

-----

After an hour Pirika finally fixed herself, looking at the window as the rain continued to pour down heavily.

"I knew I was never alone. I always thought that I felt so secured whenever I'm with Horo and Ren… now I know… because with them is where my heart is. They didn't leave me alone… and now I shouldn't too." She whispered.

She then laid her head on the window pane, her image reflecting on the glass making her notice the headband she bought from Horohoro. She gently touched them and closed her eyes as her heart felt an unusual yet comforting feeling… unluckily though hard she try to put that feeling into an image… nothing appeared.

"But why did they give me away if they love me that much? I wish I could remember. But how can I remember? Why can't I remember?"

She slowly slid down ending up sitting on the floor with her head tilted to the wall. She then searched something from her pockets and pulled out her cell phone.

"Still no reply… I sent him so many messages for hours… and still no reply. I bet he really doesn't want to talk to me." She whispered.

She then dialed Ren's cell phone number and put the gadget in her ears just hearing the sound of his cell ringing.

She then just gave up staring blankly at the floor.

Her eyes then rolled around her room passing by the flowers Ren gave in her vase… she then remembered something.

"I know!" she snapped as her face started to lighten up.

-------

Ren was looking at the ceiling staring blankly at it.

"What' happening to you?" Jun asked when she finally got irritated by Ren's moping around.

"Nothing." Ren muttered.

"What do you mean nothing? Yesterday you went back here all wet now you're just staring blankly at the ceiling thinking of her."

"Her?" Ren asked looking at Jun with ire in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm really dumb? I know who you're thinking of. Why do you always run away from your problems? Don't you know Chocolove's calling you walk-out king already?" Jun said angrily.

"What do I care about him? And I don't run away from my problem!" Ren shouted.

"Really…" Jun then took something from her pockets, it was a letter… folded neatly and tied with a small ribbon, "prove it." Jun said challenging her little brother. She then tossed the letter to him, which he caught at once.

"What's this?" Ren asked looking puzzled while unfolding it and reading it with his eyes, "From Pirika?"

"Really!" Jun said quite getting curious.

"Could you please…" Ren said gesturing to the door.

"Okay, okay." Jun said walking out of his room while getting annoyed a bit.

Ren then continued to read further…

_Dear Ren,_

_I know that you don't want to talk to me… but I have a very important thing to tell you… and I don't want to tell it to you here. Please come to the old theatre… you know where you've brought me. I'll be waiting tonight. 8:00 please come… I want to show you what I've been doing… because finally I've finished it._

_Please help me remember…_

_I'll be waiting._

_Pirika_

"What does she mean when she said that she finished it and help her on remembering? Could it be?" Ren mumbled to himself while his mind wanders on the possibilities.

"So Master Ren? Will you walk away this time?" Bason asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Courage is shown when you face your fears. I'll not turn back and run away this time. I'll come." Ren said looking pretty determined.

Bason just couldn't help but smile.

------

Meanwhile from outside in the midst of the shadows of the trees sat a figure that resembles to Hao.

"Perfect." He smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Pirika finally remember everything? Will Ren really come? What is Hao up to? What do you think? How shall Pirika end this story?

That and more on the next chapter…

Hope you liked this one… actually their date tonight should be included on this chapter however it was too long since it will give way to the ending so I decided to end it with Hao… but I really hoped that you like this.

Thank you for reading it and by the way please review…

Thanks a bunch!


	15. Chap14

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King…

To all the readers: I hope you will like this story, personally I really loved writing this fic… pouring my whole heart and soul into it… so Thank you for giving me a piece of your time… Arigatou!

To all reviewers: The story is getting nearer and nearer to a happy ending but we should not rejoice yet… By the way I also thank you for reviewing my work… you are the ones who make my day and inspires me to think of new things…Thank You!

Now the next part…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

Ren finally stepped out of his vehicle, his umbrella over his head… protecting him from the rain.

It was only days ago when he last saw this place… and now he finds himself in front of the same place where he accepted the truth –that Pirika Usui… is long gone.

The old theatre still looked pretty old and ruined from the outside, the cracks on the walls tell that it has been standing for a few centuries and the rain still flowed on the same paths that it always flows on.

Ren the breathed in heavily, his heart beating rapidly not expecting what would happen when he goes in.

"She's just making it harder for me." He muttered before he finally decided to come in.

The doors of the theatre opened widely when he pushed them revealing a very dark room. Nothing can be seen and everything was awfully quiet.

"I knew it was a joke." He muttered thinking that Jun is behind all this.

He was about to turn around when the lights on the stage suddenly turned on, giving a soft luminosity in the dark surrounding. Ren covered his eyes from the piercing glow letting his eyes get used to the sudden brightness.

Then after a moment he finally saw who was on the stage…

She was dressed in pink Ainu clothes, complete with the headband she bought from Horohoro.

Ren then suddenly felt like he was dreaming… or hallucinating to be exact because Pirika looks more like the young Ainu he had known before. The Pirika who loves to put her brother to those deadly trainings, the Pirika that was always cheerful and energetic and the young girl who taught him what love meant.

"Please listen… this is what I want to tell you though now it was revised a bit. The reason why I always went home late at night, I have been preparing for this and was about to show you when those Shamans attacked us." Pirika started to say as Ren stood there motionless.

"How can I not love you, when all I can hold on to is you?

You're my reality in this fantasy, my truth in the lies.

How can I forget you, if I want this feeling to stay?

If I long to be with you forever and I'd only miss you everyday."

Ren was somehow startled on how much dedicated she was…

'_She doesn't even know what she's saying anymore.'_ Ren thought as he rushed towards her.

He jumped up the stage and stood in front of her seeing her eyes twinkle with tears.

"How can I ignore you when I would do anything for you?

If you want me to go…I'd go. If you want me to stay, I'll do it.

I'll go to hell and back for you.

If I'd rather die than to lose you then so be it.

Because you own my life, my heart, my soul

Living is worse than dying if you're not there."

Ren then embraced her, enveloping her in his arms. Pirika blushed a bit stopping her poem…

"You don't have to die. I won't let anything hurt you. Stop talking crazy things…" Ren muttered in her ears.

Pirika closed her eyes, smiling as she whispered the rest of her poem.

"How can I not miss you, when you've given me the greatest gift anyone could give?"

Ren let go of her and blinked. Not knowing what she meant.

"What is it that I gave you that are very important to you?" Ren asked while starting to think of material gifts a man could shower his beloved.

"Your heart's melody, my unfolding destiny but most of all… an untitled memory."

"A memory?" Ren asked looking confused. Pirika's smile the bloomed into a full one.

"Yes! A memory…"

"You mean you know?"

"I know that I'm an Usui, Horohoro's little sister. That's why I acted like that whenever I'm with him because my heart was very familiar to his… but my love for him was only that of a brother."

"Then you can remember me? And the reason why he gave you away in the fist place?" Ren continued to ask demanding an answer.

"Actually… the only thing I know is the facts that my parents told me about. I still can't recall what you were in my life or the reason why I was given away. Though hard I try to remember I still can't."

"Then don't force yourself. You'll soon remember it in time." Ren suggested thinking that it may cause harm to her.

"But I want to remember it now!" Pirika insisted walking a few steps away from Ren, turning her back from him and crossing her arms.

Ren smirked, now she's starting to act like that little Ainu girl he knew.

"That's why I asked you to come here," Pirika said looking at him again, "I know that you don't want to see me anymore… but this is the lat time I'll need your help. I swear."

"What do you want me to do?" Ren asked sincerely, his eyes were tough as ever but with a hint of gentleness in them.

Pirika then found herself staring at them dreamily.

"Help me to remember… you're the only one that I trust with it. Please." Pirika pleaded.

"You don't have to beg." Ren said giving his Ren Tao one-of-a-kind smirk.

"Really!" Pirika said happily.

Ren then stepped closer to her while not taking those golden eyes away from her. Pirika then looked at them again starting to get entranced.

"I've told you once before that you should dare not forget this… but since you lost your memories… I'll make you remember." Ren whispered.

He then touched her cheeks lightly, but his dazed never parted from her blue orbs. He slowly cupped her face as he noticed Piri's eyes were moving to his lips then to his eyes again. Ren smirked.

"Don't worry." Ren whispered.

"I'm not worried… are you?" Pirika asked, her eyes starting to look as brave as those of Horohoro's.

Ren smiled then with that Pirika's eyes closed slowly… it's not or never!

'_I may not know why my oniichan gave me away. But there is only thing that I know… and that is… I love you!'_ she thought.

Ren was about to close his eyes when a sudden sound interrupted them.

It was a sound of clapping!

The two then opened their eyes and snapped away, starting to blush.

But Ren remembered the interference and from a blushing tomato he turned into an angry Shaman pulling out his kwan dao from nowhere.

"Where are you? I know you're there!" Ren shouted knowing that familiar aura around the corner.

Then from the audience Pirika finally noticed a caped man sitting there starting to clap again. Upon hearing the first clap Ren turned his angry eyes to him. Seeing that he was right… it was Hao!

Hao then stood up and continued to clap as he walked in the middle aisle.

"I'll help you… and I'll be glad to do that. I'll help you remember why your beloved oniichan gave you to that couple." Hao said smiling to them.

"So it was you! You were the one behind that attacked."

"You found that out only now? How pitiful? Any dimwitted idiot can figure that out at once." Hao smiled, insulting Ren at his face.

Without any more word Ren jumped from the stage and started to attack Hao with his kwan dao while Hao just glided here and there to dodge him.

"Piri!" Ren called as the girl snapped back to her senses, "Call Yoh and the others!"

Pirika nod at once starting to run to the door.

"Oh no you don't." Hao muttered turning to her, forming a ball of fire in his hand and throwing it to the girl in just a blink.

Ren didn't notice that attack at once finding out too late.

Pirika felt that something very hot was coming to her and when she looked at her back a fireball was closing in to her, at once she managed to jump away but it still touched her feet lightly… though it was not severely hurt it still brought her pain.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked sitting beside her.

"Of course. Now go get him. I'll bring help as soon as I can." Piri assured smiling at him.

Ren just nod and stood up to protect the girl from Hao as she ran away.

-----

Pirika was now outside and the rain is pouring heavily, her feet then started to hurt due to the fire ball shot at her. She looked at her burn first seeing that it was started to swell and redden.

"This is nothing." Pirika said to herself.

She then breathed in and exhaled sharply. Her eyes started to look very strong and with that she started to run in the rain… not minding the cold temperature and the sting in her feet.

The onsen was still very far from the theatre but the sting on her feet was getting more painful by the minute causing her to lose balance and fall.

"I must go on." Pirika muttered to herself as she tried to stand up while leaning on the wall.

Her feet started to move making few awkward steps.

"Too slow! Ren needs his friends!" Pirika shouted and with that her steps accelerated a little.

---------

It was still raining outside and everyone was just quiet inside the humble onsen unaware of the danger that is happening to their friend.

Yoh was just staring at the gate thinking that something will come up, though he really wants to doze off there's something that tells him to watch the gate.

After a few minutes that something finally came…

Pirika took another step revealing herself to Yoh before finally fainting.

"Pirika?" Yoh asked, looking stunned.

"Horohoro! Pirika's unconscious!" Yoh shouted while running towards the wet Ainu.

The gang suddenly appeared from the door lead by Horohoro who instantly rushed to Yoh to help Pirika.

When they were finally under a roof Pirika finally opened her eyes seeing Horohoro holding her and Anna giving Yoh a towel. Her eyes rolled back to Horohoro.

"Pirika! Pirika!" Horohoro shouted trying to keep her awake.

"Oniichan…" Pirika muttered, "Ren… he's in danger… in the old theatre. Hurry Hao's going to kill him… hurry." And with her last word spoken all became dark for the girl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen to Pirika? Will the gang get there in time? What will happen to Ren?

All will be revealed as the final chapter waits after this…

Hope you still like how the story is going to end… should I kill somebody or not?

Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review, Please review,

Thank YOU!


	16. Ending

Okay I hear you, I hear you all loud and clear… finally after many twists and turns and weirdness the ending of the said story –UNTITLED MEMORY!

Disclaimer first: I don't own Shaman King but I own this plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: where does it end?**

Everything was very dark making the girl's heart beat faster due to fright. It was very cold and the only thing around her was pitch black. She can't remember where it started and doesn't know where to end… she doesn't know where she is and not sure of where she was going… a child without a face, a life without a reason… a heart without love…

"Wait! Love?" she asked herself in the midst of it all.

"No… I have someone to love. I have been searching for him and I know I found him." She insisted.

But where he is… that's the real question…

"He was… he is and he will always be… in my heart. No matter what happens."

With that the light suddenly took over creeping its way to the dark abyss and turning night completely into day.

-------

Pirika slowly opened her eyes and looked around her seeing herself in a warm futon with her brother.

"Pirika! You're awake!" Horohoro shouted noticing her eyes opened again.

Pirika finally sat up looking quite confused, but that changed when something hit her mind… she then hugged Horohoro at once.

"Oniichan!" she cried.

"Pirika?" Horo can't believe what he just heard.

He knows that he heard Pirika call her that before she fainted but he just thought that he must have been hearing things… but to hear it again for the second time around… it was just… surprising.

Pirika slowly let go looking happily at her brother.

"Did… did you just call me… oniichan?" he asked looking confused as well as startled.

Pirika nod and smiled again.

"Why wouldn't I?" She inquired, "You're my brother." She said with a sincere smile.

"Did Ren tell you this? If he did I'll surely-" Horohoro said clenching his hand into a fist.

"No!" Pirika interrupted before Horohoro could really react.

"Mr. and Mrs. Honda told me that. Though I can't remember everything in my past I know that you are my brother and I'm an Usui… I know the truth now oniichan." She explained.

Horohoro then calmed himself down, though he didn't want this to happen he was glad to find his sister recognizing him as her brother once again. He must admit though that he really, really, really, really, really missed Pirika so much that he's getting crazier every moment of longing. But before he could start to rejoice he then recalled another thing…

Horohoro instantly bowed down very low while Pirika was puzzled.

"I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry. Gomen…" he muttered as his lips barely touched the floor.

"W-why? Oniichan?" Pirika asked quite troubled.

"Because I gave you away. I know that you're angry with me… that's why I'm begging for your forgiveness. I'm sorry. You know I am."

Pirika smiled sincerely and tapped her brother to sit up.

"I'm not angry at all." Pirika answered.

"You're not?"

"Yes… and you know why…because you're my brother. You're family… and you'll always have a special place in my heart." Pirika said with all sincerity.

Horohoro just couldn't believe what he just heard; he instantly pulled her sister to him again and embraced her as tightly as he could.

"I really missed you sis." He whispered against her hair.

"Me too… oniichan." Pirika answered.

They hugged each other for quite a while.

Pirika felt that unusual comforting and securing feeling again but still that didn't help her remember anything... especially her past.

"I'm so happy!" Horohoro declared blissfully as he held Pirika by the shoulders as Pirika just giggles, "I can't wait to tell this to everybody especially to Ren!"

Pirika eyes suddenly grew wide lifting her gaze up to her brother's eyes.

"Oniichan." Pirika blurted out.

"What?" Horohoro snapped.

"Where's Ren?" Pirika asked.

Horohoro then rolled his eyes and started to look gloomy. Pirika suddenly stood up and ran outside letting her feet take him to where Ren was. Though her burnt feet was still stinging a little she still continued her plight.

Fortunately her slightly injured feet led her to the right place… er… room. As soon as she opened the door, she saw him there… lying on the futon. He had many cuts, wounds, burns and bruises in his whole body and Pirika knows that Hao was behind all those.

"Ren!" Pirika shouted running up to him.

She then laid her head on him and started to cry, her tears seems to never run out.

"Why are you crying?" a voice suddenly asked making Pirika lift her head.

She instantly looked at Ren and when she saw him conscious and looking back at her she almost thought that it was a dream… Ren was alive!

Ren was sitting up as Pirika continued to stare at him, confirming to herself that it is not a dream she was witnessing… Ren is really alive!

When Ren had settled and smirked at Pirika the girl instantly threw her arms around Ren and started to cry once more, but this time she was letting out tears of joy rather than grief.

"Good thing you're fine… I thought you're a goner. I really thought that you'd leave me. I'm so happy." Pirika cried as her lips were curved into somewhat a smile.

Ren was quite pleased too in a subtle way. He then started to look at the girl from head to toe… as his heart was in bliss to know that she was in a good condition. But when his eyes noticed some bandages wrapped around Pirika's feet he then remembered Hao's attack on her… and recalling that Hao has a good aim.

"Your feet?" Ren muttered as Pirika let go.

Pirika glanced at her feet and back at Ren at once, smiling at him again.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Pirika said, though she knows that she had a really nasty burn back there.

But Ren knew better, aware of the truth behind her smile.

"Is this the life you want?" Ren asked, dark-faced.

"What?" Pirika asked starting to be bewildered by the Tao.

"The life I have to offer consists of pain, suffering and a lot of torment. Here and there I would be engaged in a fight endangering my life itself. Sometimes I even have to fight those who are very close to me. Tell me…" he then looked at Pirika's eyes once more, "do you want this kind of life?"

Pirika thought, her eyes showing that she was somehow shaken by what Ren said. Surely any girl would want the life she already has with the Hondas… it's almost perfect unlike what she was with these powerful shamans slash warriors.

However… though you may want to runaway from it…

You can never escape… your destiny…

For it will always run in your blood.

With that in her mind Pirika looked at Ren's golden eyes once more with confidence and courage.

"As long as I have my oniichan… and you… everything will be all right. I can face any challenge, any pain and any suffering for I know that you will always be there for me… and because of that I know that I'd never take back my decision… I want to be with you. Ren…" Pirika said.

Ren can't help to blush as he stares at this girl in front of her, this girl who he knew was the only woman fit to be his wife… and no other creature in this world can replace her… Pirika no matter what surname or clan is really one-of-a-kind.

"By the way… I hope you can forgive me." Pirika said before she totally forgets about it.

"Forgive you? For what?" Ren asked, almost stammering.

"I didn't even have the chance to protect you from that Hao… I'm so useless… so weak!" Pirika started to cry out.

Though Ren tried to stop her from blaming herself Pirika just wouldn't listen.

"Maybe this is why my oniichan gave me away… I'm useless… I can't even protect myself. I'm so stupid. I -"

Because she wasn't even listening to Ren as he hush her down Ren started to get irritated by her actions… she was going back to that stubborn little Ainu that he knew before… and because she just wouldn't shut her trap… he had to do the only thing left to do…

Ren forcibly placed his lips against hers, hushing her instantly. But even though she was already quiet Ren didn't let go… not just yet… for he thinks this is the perfect time to continue what he was planning in the old theatre… the only thing in his mind before Hao interrupted and ruined everything.

Pirika felt a surge of electricity up and own her spine as Ren slowly compels her mouth to open. Pirika closed her eyes… succumbing to his will. As Ren's tongue continued to probe around, Pirika slowly felt the strangest thing…

Though her eyes are closed she could still see in her mind some scenes… though she can't remember they seem to be very familiar… and so close in her heart.

--------

She could see herself watching as her brother, Chocolove and Ren were fighting in the Shaman Fight back in those days when they were still in Patch Village.

Then that scene changed into the field that she and her brother had sowed so hard as the Kororo and other koropokkurus were dancing happily with them.

Then it slowly faded away as another memory came to pass… this time she saw Yoh and the others, that's when they had their reunion and everyone they've met back during the Shaman Fight was with them once more… there she saw Ren Tao again…

That's when it all started,

There she learned that she really had feelings for Ren, though she was uncertain at first she was pretty determined to get the real deal.

Although she always shouts at Ren, tease him and always makes fun of him the truth of the matter is that she likes him and all those things she have done was for Ren notice her too.

Finally…

The last and final scene that flashed in her head was that night when she had come home very late… she came from the old theatre preparing everything. She was pretty determined to tell everything to Ren tonight… that's why she would even sacrifice sleeping just to wait for he roses to be delivered.

That night was also the same night when she learnt that the Chinese also liked her…

She could still remember like it was yesterday, it was like this but it was quick and more cautious… yet it was still… a kiss.

------

The kiss went on for a while until finally Ren let go panting a little.

"Don't you ever forget that… and don't think that you're weak because you're not." Ren started as if scolding her.

Pirika just blinked, still recalling everything that happened a few minutes ago, making her smile a bit.

"But…" Pirika tried to say but Ren cut her off again.

"Not buts! You called Yoh and the rest if it wasn't for you I'll be roasted meat. Those guys came right in time. You tried your best to get here at once though the rain was terrible and your feet really hurt. If that can't prove how strong you are nothing can!" he then gentle cupped her face as Pirika smiled, while blushing a bit.

"You're stronger than anyone think you are." He whispered as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Pirika lifted her hands and laid it over the hand Ren was using to hold her face.

"I know Ren… and I'm so grateful that you think that of me. I know I'm strong… and it's because of you… you're my destiny." Pirika said while snuggling her head on his hand.

"You've changed a lot, ever since I could remember. Back then you were always stubborn, cold and snobbish. But now… I don't know how it happened but I'd like you even more this way. Strong yet with a hint of gentleness inside." Pirika explained.

Ren's eyes slowly grew wide; it's as if Pirika actually knew what he was back in the Shaman fight… meaning she could remember everything now! But since when?

"Pirika?" Ren asked. When Pirika looked into his eyes she knew at once what his question was and she was glad to answer it.

"I know you could help me remember and you did."

"How?" Ren can't help to ask, being quite baffled.

Pirika leaned closer to him and planted a quick kiss on his lower lip tickling his senses.

Ren then smirk.

"Really? By that?" Ren asked looking skeptic, even raising his brow.

Pirika chuckled and nod.

"Then how about I help you remember everything… up to the day you were born." Ren said with a teasing look on his face.

Pirika stood up, almost forgetting about her injured feet, and ran to the door as Ren followed her, forgetting his injuries too (can love be reason behind this?).

Pirika was about to slide it open but Ren stopped her and so she faced him, with a lot of giggles.

"I'm going to tell this to my oniichan." She teased.

"I don't care besides he won't be able to stop me anymore when we're already married." Ren said.

"Oh Ren! I do!" Pirika shouted throwing her arms around him.

"But I didn't propose yet?" he asked blinking, "and you still have to finish school."

"That's not a problem you could propose now if you want to and we could get married after I graduated. Just wait for me."

"I'll wait even if it takes forever." Ren seriously whispered as he looks deeply in her eyes while holding Pirika by the waist.

"You don't have to wait that long." Pirika answered.

The two slowly closed their eyes as their faces went closer and closer to each other…

It started in a kiss… and it will end the same way too…

--------END----------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter and the whole story too…

Thank you for reading this and I hope you will continue to read my other works. Please review.

Thank you, Thank you, Thank You


End file.
